Broadfield is an Excellent School
by Sophlock
Summary: It's a new school year and a new school for Sherlock. John is alone, until the bad, smoking, rebellious new boy decides to hang around with him. Teenlock AU
1. Baaaaad

**PREFACE**

**Title: Broadfield Is An Excellent School**

**Characters: Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Harry Watson, Jim Moriarty**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings/Triggers: Some strong language use and some homophobia. **

**Spoilers: No spoilers for the real episodes. **

**Pairings: Sherlock/John**

**Summary: It's a new school year and another new school for Sherlock. Will Broadfield be the answer to his problems? Or one of the students there? Teen!lock. **

**Author's notes: So I wanted to write some teen!lock, then some people said I should post it. So here it is, I hope you enjoy it and I'll carry it on if people like it, so let me know in a review please? **

**Sir Conan Doyle created all the wonderful characters, and the BBC gave them their good looks. We only created the story; the rest belongs to them.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Baaaaad

Sherlock sighed, another new school year, another new school. All the others just couldn't stand him, his 'arrogance', 'offensiveness' and 'sociopathy' well to be honest Sherlock labelled himself as a sociopath, he didn't mind that. He walked into the school and looked around, ugh, usual groups of chattering girls and play fighting boys. Great.

The bell rang for the first period and Sherlock walked down to N0 for history with Mr Hike. He walked in and glared at the rows of full seats, he turned to the teacher.

"Oh, new kid, new kid, new kid hold on I have a seating plan somewhere..." He searched through his desk, it was only the first day and it already looked like a bomb had hit it. He discovered the paper "Ah! Sherlock? Hmm oh back left corner next to John."

John looked up at Sherlock and smiled and waved. The dark haired boy stalked to the back of the room and sat down.

"Are you new?" John attempted to make conversation as Mr Hike tried to organise his lesson.

"Obviously." Sherlock watched the teacher with a look of disdain, seriously, it was the first lesson of the first day, he /had/ to be more organised than this!

"Mhmm... So... Why new school?" John wasn't put off by the coldness of the boy.

"Old one got sick of me." Sherlock said it matter-of-factly, there was no point lying.

"Oh ok... Why Broadfield then?" John was _still_ trying.

"No others would take me." Sherlock actually looked at John for the first time properly, he was quite ordinary really.

"Oh... You know, Mr Hike is like super hyped about conspiracy theories, 9/11 and that kind of stuff, it's weird."

"Lovely." The taller boy looked back at the teacher as he finally loaded his stupid PowerPoint and got on with the lesson.

* * *

The bell rang for period 2 and Sherlock stood up, he gathered his things and walked out with the crowd, avoiding Mr Hike before he realised Sherlock had 'borrowed' his interactive whiteboard pen.

John walked up to Sherlock "Hey can you here Hike? He's lost his pen thingy already!"

Sherlock smirked and rolled his eyes as he took the pen out of his pocket and twirled it between his index and middle finger.

"Sherlock! You can't take that, he needs it!" John was wide eyed.

"Oh he was annoying. And I'm doing the school a favour, he can't use it for anymore of those stupid PowerPoints." He chuckled and slipped the pen back into his pocket.

"You're crazy... Hey are you going to science?" John asked as they walked through the C block.

"Yes. Mrs Pates?" Sherlock frowned.

"Yeah! Wow I think we're in all of our lessons together, hey we can stick together and stuff." John was quietly eager to make friends, he'd lost his others... And no one else wanted to be his new one, so, the new kid would be good. Hopefully.

"Mhmm" Sherlock rolled his eyes, yeah right you'll realise you don't want to be _anywhere_ near me soon.

The pair walked in Mrs Pates' room and sat on the back row together. The teacher started the class a lot more organised and the lesson passed quickly.

The boy frowned as the bell rang and everyone wandered off to 'Form period' Sherlock went obediently with the crowd to his form, B-GB apparently. John was in D-JB so they weren't together, not that Sherlock needed the boy.

Mrs Bolt was organising the new Y7's, she didn't even notice Sherlock sat at the back until the near end of form. "Oh! I forgot about you! Oh I'm sorry" she laughed "Sherlock... Sherlock, that's an unusual name isn't it?"

"Mhmm." Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Oh I need to have a word with you actually Sherlock, come outside for a second please?" She stood up "You guys be good ok?" She walked outside the door, waiting for Sherlock to join.

The boy joined her outside and she closed the door "So... We know about your.. History, Sherlock. And we just want you to know Broadfield is an excellent school, and as long as you behave and stuff, you'll be fine. Ok?"

"Yes." Sherlock nodded, just agree, and she'll leave you alone.

"Have you made any friends?" She looked up encouragingly.

"Mhmm." The boy nodded.

"Who?" She smiled over brightly.

"John Watson." Sherlock sighed a little, come on bell ring for break.

"Oh that's good!" She smiled, oh good, two.. Well, 'loners' matching up for a pair. Excellent.

"Yes oh definitely." Sherlock smirked as he talked casually "The once popular rugby player, had loads of friends didn't he? Theeeen he was caught, kissing a boy in the park or something one day wasn't he? So now all the boys are paranoid about him, thinking he's getting an erection whenever he looks at them. Why do they think they're all so /delightful/? It's why he sits alone in class, why no one walks near him and why you're so happy I'm with him. Am I right?"

The woman stared with wide eyes as she nodded slowly "How-" she was cut off as the bell rang and Sherlock waved sarcastically and walked off.

John looked around eagerly, he'd arranged to meet Sherlock outside N-1. He swallowed as a few people gave him the usual looks as they avoided him. He spotted the tall dark haired boy and shouted "Sherlock!"

Sherlock heard his name, spotted John and walked over "How's the rugby?"

"What? I didn't tell you I play rugby..." John frowned up at the boy.

"Oh never mind how I know just answer." Sherlock batted his hand dismissively.

"Oh well... Not that good..." John frowned.

"Mhmm ok rugby chat over." Sherlock started walking towards an out of bounds area.

"Hey you can't go there!" John stopped.

"Can't go here, can't go there, hey guess what, I don't care." Sherlock took his bag and took out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Sherlock!" John hissed "You can't smoke!"

Sherlock spoke with a singsong voice "I don't caaaaare" he lit up and started to puff on the cigarette.

"You are so gonna get in trouble..." John sat on a bench in the 'It's ok to be here' section.

"Oh good. Some excitement." Sherlock was taking deep drags and blowing the smoke into the September air.

"So... Got a girlfriend?" John smiled awkwardly.

"No."

"Boyfriend?" He kept the awkward smile.

"No."

"Not that it's not ok, it's perfectly ok!" John panicked a bit.

"I know it is." Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"Right. That's ok then..." John licked his lips.

Sherlock puffed more "Thank you for your offer but I'm not really looking-"

"Oh no, I'm not asking!" John shook his head. But then again... No John. He's new and he's still with you, don't fuck this up.

"Right, ok." The smoking boy put out his stub.

"Come back to the good side now?" John smiled.

Sherlock smirked and spoke with his deepest tone "Maybe I want to be baaaaad..."

John stared. Dear god that voice was just an eargasm.

The dark haired boy hopped up and walked back to John "Come on then. Lesson time, yaaay Citizenship with Mr Michael."

John stood up "Oh yeah, he's a bit hyper you know..." They started walking inside.

"Oh great." Sherlock frowned as people gave them looks as they walked in.

They reached N1 and went to the room, again, they sat at the back together. Half way through a boring speech John whispered to the taller boy "Sherlock?"

"Mm?" Sherlock looked down at his shorter friend.

"How did you know I play rugby? Did you ask someone?" John frowned.

Sherlock whispered back "Tan lines on your ankles, you've been outside playing a game with long socks on. You threw a text book to someone in history and you threw it sideways. Mud trapped under your nails. You play rugby."

John stared "Oh. Didn't ask anyone then?"

"No, no need to." Sherlock smirked "Deduced it all, I do it all the time."

"Oh ok... What did you deduce about me?" John frowned and licked his lips nervously.

"_Private_ deductions. I don't tell them very often and only when I choose to, so, no I won't tell you." Sherlock frowned as Mr Michael excitedly handed out work books.

"Oh... Ok.." John sighed.

Period 4 of RE with Mrs Weed passed slowly and boringly. Sherlock mocked the woman when she turned away and John laughed, he was happier than he had been for a while.

Lunch came and John dragged Sherlock out onto the field "What food you got?"

"None." Sherlock looked around the green countryside and frowned, all so quiet and peaceful, how _hateful_.

"Aren't you hungry?" John frowned as he sat them down under a tree and took out some sandwiches and crisps.

"No." The taller boy watched the other kids milling around.

"Oh ok.." John sat and ate his food in silence.

"Hey fag got a new fuck buddy?!" A boy shouted at the pair and laughed with his friends.

John blushed bright red and squirmed a bit uncomfortably. Sherlock looked up and glared at the boy, he spoke with his scariest voice as he stood up "What?"

The boy stood his ground "You know he's gay right?"

"Yes I do as a matter of fact." Sherlock glanced at John who was blushing.

"Why you with him then? He's probably thinking about where he's gonna fuck you. Oh unless you're gay too!" The boy laughed more.

Sherlock shrugged "So what if I am?" He glanced at John who looked up inquisitively.

"Oh great another faggot for the school! Well see you later queens!" The boys ran off to play football as Sherlock sat back down.

John smiled awkwardly "Thanks for that... Hey... _are_ you gay?"

"It's ok." Sherlock ignored the second question.

"Mhmm.. And the question?" John was asking carefully, he didn't want to scare the boy away "I'm not forcing myself on you or anything!"

"I know you're not." Sherlock nodded.

"So...?" John licked his lips, if he was honest, Sherlock was bloody gorgeous. His slender figure, beautiful hair and perfect Cupid's bow. And oh my god those cheekbones...

Sherlock waited for a bit "Not gay." But inside he was fighting. Half said he wasn't gay, he was asexual and he wanted to stay that way. The other half said boys like John were good, nice even, and it'd be an excellent thing to try at least.

"Oh ok" John didn't let his disappointment show. Well at least Sherlock was a friend. "Well now it's spread that you're gay..."

"Oh well, let them talk, at least they'll leave me alone, which is what I want. I can just ignore any insults and bullying." Sherlock shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh ok, so... You only want to be with me?" John smiled like a little kid.

"Yeah I guess" The dark haired boy smiled back a little.

"Oh good" John faltered "I mean, cool?" He winced at his awkwardness.

Sherlock nodded, if he was honest, John was pretty cute.

"Double maths with Miss Penn next. She's alright actually, probably the best maths teacher." John smiled and played with the grass.

Sherlock took a book and some fags from his bag and started to read as he laid down and lit up. He puffed and read as he replied "Mhmm."

"What're you reading?" John frowned, was it a text book he should have? He looked at Sherlock's long legs, he had his right crossed over his bent left one. God they were so long and lovely.

"Different tobacco ashes and how to identify them." Sherlock turned the page then took another drag.

"Oh... Exciting." John shook his head a little, weird book taste. "Can I read too?"

"If you want." Sherlock looked over the book at John.

The shorter boy smiled "Thanks" he laid down and shuffled up close to Sherlock so he could read with him. He screwed up his nose as a bit of smoke went in his face.

"Sorry" Sherlock directed his smoke up to the sky instead.

"Thanks." John started reading, god this book was boring, but laying next to Sherlock was lovely, over riding the smoke smell was /his/ smell. A safe smell of old pine and shampoo.

As they read and Sherlock smoked there were some shouts from passing kids, "Oh look they're getting it off already!" "Get a room you two!" "Ew they'll stain the field!" the boys ignored them.

"Hey can I have your number?" John smiled.

"07221687371." Sherlock spoke quickly as he turned the page again.

"Oh wait wait..." John took his phone and made a new contact, he added it to his contact list of all his old friends, ones he didn't dare to talk to anymore "What was it?"

The dark haired boy rolled his eyes and spoke patronisingly slow "0... 7... 2... 2... 1... 6... 8... 7... 3... 7... 1. Got... That?"

"Mhmm" John smiled and put his phone away.

The bell rang and the boys went back inside for maths.

* * *

John sighed as he threw his bag down and flopped onto the sofa. His over protective mother bustled in "Hi deary! How was the first day back? Have those boys left you alone yet?" She knew about John's sexuality, they all did, she also knew how cruel the boys had been, it only made her even more protective.

John decided to lie "Yeah they've forgotten about it."

"Oh good!" She sat down next to him.

"I made a better friend today anyway." John smiled as he thought of Sherlock.

"Oh lovely, what's their name?" She smiled encouragingly.

"Sherlock Holmes." John beamed proudly.

"Oh that's an exotic name, what's he like?" She hoped he would stick with her son, she knew how lonely he'd been and it broke her heart.

"Oh he's clever, tall, bit mischievous I guess..." John started to day dream about the perfect boy.

"Oh lovely. Well lasagne for dinner" The mother stood up and went in the kitchen.

After dinner John was sat in his room about to play his Xbox. His sister Harry came in with a cheeky smile. "So, I've heard you've found a new boyfriend. Come on, you tell me everything so spill!" She laughed as she turned the Xbox off.

"Hey!" John smiled, he always told Harry stuff "He's not my boyfriend."

"Aaaaw what?" She stuck out her bottom lip.

"He's new and he's just a friend." John shuffled up as she sat next to him.

"Ugh fine, but d'you like him? Is he good looking? What's he like?" She always got super excited about things like this.

"Calm down Harry!" John laughed "Ok I like him, he's god damn good looking, he's tall with thick dark hair, oh he has lovely legs, he's quite pale, perfect lips and Cupid's bow... Hmm.. Oh he's really clever, his _eyes_ are amazing, and oh. My. God. You should see his cheekbones. He's like a god basically." John could feel something stirring in his groin at the mere thought of the boy.

Harry laughed "God he does sound like a God! I want to see him to see if this is all true."

"Oh... Well he might have Facebook? I'll google him." John took his laptop.

"Oh my god stalker! No I'm just kidding google away." She peered at the screen.

John typed him into google and his eyes widened at the results.

'_Teenager solves murder case' _

_'Teenage boy astounds with crime solving skills' _

_'16 year old boy solves unsolvable case'_

_'Sherlock Holmes beats Scotland Yard' _

_'Sherlock Holmes- The Science of Deduction' _

Harry turned to John "Who the _hell_ just appeared at your school?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review? :)**


	2. My hero

**PREFACE**

**REVIEW ANSWERS**

**Thanks for the reviews :) Please more? **

**haleycat1120: THANKYOUVERYMUCHIMGLADYOULIKEDIT**

**Laberdipaber: Thankies! Here is the new chapter, there are some feelies, sorry?**

**Nerdyindividual: Thanks! Well I have continued for now!**

**Feebleplatypus: Thank you, I have continued, I hope you enjoy it :)**

**iamthedaisyqueen: Thanks, hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Warnings/Triggers: Some strong language use and some homophobia. **

**Sir Conan Doyle created all the wonderful characters, and the BBC gave them their good looks. I only created the story; the rest belongs to them.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

My hero

"I have... No idea.." John looked through the different news reports, sure enough it was Sherlock, there were pictures of him. Each story was about how he'd cracked some super hard case the police didn't even understand.

Harry laughed "Well you were right, he's gorgeous." She pointed at an amazing photo of him.

"He solves crimes for the police... Wow.." John sat back and looked disbelievingly at the laptop.

"Bit of a genius then?" Harry grinned at her brother.

"I guess.. Hey I have his number you know." John smiled back at her.

"You should totally text him! Now, come on!" Harry threw John's phone at him.

The boy caught it and laughed "Ok what do I put?"

"Ugh I don't know! Hey it's John bla bla bla?" She closed the laptop.

"Ok ok..." John typed out a text. "How does this sound? Hey it's John, wuu2?"

"Yeah fine! Now let me read over your shoulder while you chat." She crowded behind him and read along.

**Hey it's John, wuu2?**

Sherlock heard his phone and took his goggles off, he frowned as he read the text. He added the number to his phone and typed back.

**_Wuu2?_**

**_SH _**

**What are you doing?**

**_Experiment. _**

**_SH _**

**Cool, why do you sign your texts with SH when I know it's you?**

**_I just do. _**

**_SH _**

John looked at Harry "Is it weird to say I googled him?"

"Yes!" The girl punched her brother playfully.

"Alright alright..." The boy typed another reply.

**So... What d'you do in your spare time?**

**_Experiment, solve crimes, blog. Just google me. _**

**_SH _**

**Ok...**

John waited a bit before sending another message, so it looked like he'd just googled now.

**Oh wow. You really do all of that?**

**_Yes. Why?_**

**_SH_**

**It's just a bit weird for a 16 year old to do that stuff...**

**_Oh, well I do 'that stuff' so... I guess I'm weird. _**

**_SH _**

**Oh ok. Well I'll leave you to your experiment I guess. Have fun. **

Sherlock didn't reply and John looked at Harry "Well... That was ok?"

"Ugh you should totally date him! Even if he is weird like that, he's hot as fuck!" She laughed and mimed a blow job at John and moaned "Mmmm Sheeeeerlock mmm"

John punched her "Oh shut up!" But then he thought properly about giving Sherlock a blow job, or even receiving one... Mmmm...

"Ew now you're thinking about it! Ugh I'll leave you to your wanking!" She laughed and ran off.

"Hey!" The boy rolled his eyes.

* * *

Sherlock walked into school early, he'd left early so he didn't have to put up with Mycroft's moaning anymore. He'd texted John and told him to meet him near the sports hall. He leant against the wall and lit up a fag, he puffed quietly as he watched idiots walk past.

A few minutes later a group of boys walked out of the sports hall. Sherlock frowned, John's old rugby team. They walked over to Sherlock "Hey ponce. Where's Johnny Gayboy?"

Sherlock took another drag before replying "He used to be your best friend and best player. Then you threw him out just because of his sexuality. That's sick."

The leader boy puffed his chest up and walked closer "No, d'you know what _is_ sick? Ramming your tongue down another boy's throat in the park while your hands are wandering everywhere."

"Oh is that what John did?" The tall boy took another drag "Yet you think we want to see you 'ram your tongue' down Whitney's throat and grope her breasts? Just because she's a slut it doesn't mean we want to see it."

The boy raised his eyebrows at Sherlock before laughing and looking at his friends "Oh she's a _slut_ is she? Says John's little boy slut!"

"Me and John are friends." Sherlock took another drag calmly, blowing smoke at the boys.

"Yeah right cock sucker! Come on then if you think you're so hard!" The boy motioned to his friends to start the attack.

"Who said I was 'hard'?" Sherlock shrugged and took one last drag before stubbing out his fag on the floor.

"You think a ponce like you can take on half the school rugby team?" The boy laughed as he nodded his head and the boys attacked.

Sherlock acted quickly, making clean and calculated hits compared to the boys' messy swings. Boy 1- twisted his arm round his back until it clicked and the boy collapsed. Boy 2- Grabbed his kicking leg and flipped him backwards onto the concrete. Boy 3- Knocked his head into the wall. Boy 4- Head butted his head and pushed him backwards. Boy 5- Kicked him in the balls. Boy 6- Grabbed his punch swing and bent all his fingers back.

Sherlock wiped his hands as he looked at the writhing and sobbing boys on the floor with a smile "Well fellas that was exciting."

"You sick fuck!" The leader boy looked up.

"Bit of a pathetic rugby team... Hmm I bet you're lost without John to be honest." Sherlock smirked and looked up at John who walked in the gate and stared.

A firm pair of hands gripped Sherlock's shoulders and a booming voice spoke "Sherlock Holmes. I don't believe we have met."

The tall boy span round and looked down at a shorter but scary looking man. He remained calm, he cheekily smiled "Well now you've had the pleasure of meeting the amazing Sherlock Holmes." He bowed gracefully.

"Joker too eh? Well come on Chuckles, my office." He grabbed the boy's shoulders and started pushing him to the school.

"I have the ability to walk!" Sherlock shook the man off and walked towards the school.

Behind, John was still staring from the gate as the rugby team picked themselves up and went back in the sports hall. Sherlock just took out most of the rugby team. Jesus Christ. Wait, Sherlock! John ran after the taller boy and Mr Domes. "Sherlock!"

Mr Domes glared at John "John, leave this boy alone he's going to isolation."

Sherlock smirked and didn't look at John. Instead, he stared straight ahead and held his wrists together at the front, as if he'd been arrested.

"But he's my friend!" John looked up at the dark haired boy.

"And he was just in a fight with.. Well most of the rugby team." The teacher frowned at the thin boy, how on _Earth_ had he done that?! He'd give him his praise, it was pretty good.

"Yes I know sir but-" John followed them down the corridor.

"But nothing John, go to lesson." The bell rang as they went up the stairs.

"Ok fine, sorry sir. I'll see you later Sherlock?" John tapped the boy.

"Yes." Sherlock nodded as Mr Domes pushed him into his office.

Sherlock sat down as John ran off to lesson. He looked up at the short man.

"You'll see him later eh? You've got isolation for at _least_ a day or two." The teacher glared.

"Kids have lives out of school you know sir." Sherlock shrugged.

The teacher narrowed his eyes "So, what excuse d'you have for whatever _that_ was?" He gestured outside.

"Those boys threatened me and started to attack. I was merely defending myself." Sherlock shrugged and spoke coolly "But if you ask them they'll lie and say I started it, so, I'll save you time and just take the punishment."

The teacher seemed unbalanced for a minute, he wasn't used to this "Right... Ok... Well I'll talk to them anyway, but you can still be in isolation."

"Fine." The boy patted his legs cheerily and pushed himself up so he stood up again "Lets get started."

"Uhm right ok.." Mr Domes opened the door "Come with me." He walked down the corridor, heading to the S Block.

"So, by 'isolation' does that mean I get left alone for a whole day?" Sherlock grinned at the thought.

"Yes" The teacher frowned at the boy.

"Oh _excellent_!" Sherlock jumped to show his joy.

"Ok..." The short man looked bemusedly at the boy, kids never took isolation like this...

They reached the isolation room and Sherlock was left under the care of Mr Punter. He was left alone in a room so he went into his thinking position.

* * *

John's lessons passed slowly without Sherlock, he looked for him at break but he wasn't there. He heard talks and whispers about the fight and he smiled proudly, that was _his_ friend. He went back to lesson.

* * *

Sherlock was still fighting his withdrawal from fags when Mr Punter came in "Come on Sherlock, we can get lunch."

"Don't want any." The boy didn't open his eyes from where he laid on the floor.

"You haven't eaten since breakfast Sherlock." The man sighed.

'Last evening actually' Sherlock thought but he shrugged instead "Not hungry though."

"Well I am, so you can come with me and wait while I get food." The teacher folded his arms across his chest.

"Fine." Sherlock opened his eyes and jumped up. He walked out of the room and headed downstairs, let the fun begin. Mr Punter followed closely "And don't try anything funny."

"Oh I'm not going to sir." Sherlock shrugged as they walked into the areas populated by kids. As expected, a huge crowd, if not all the kids there, crowded around them shouting "Sherlock!" "You took out the rugby team!" "Oh my god!" Sherlock smirked at his fame.

Mr Punter was wide eyed at the crowd, he shouted angrily "Away! All of you! Now!"

The crowd quickly dispersed at the anger and Sherlock looked at the teacher with huge innocent eyes and a fake innocent smile "I didn't even try anything funny sir."

The man rolled his eyes "Enough of the theatrics." He walked to the sandwiches and bought himself some lunch "Sure you don't want anything Sherlock?"

"Yes." The boy smiled at the commotion he'd caused and the mess it had left behind.

They went back up to the room for the rest of the day.

* * *

After school John texted Sherlock on the way home.

**How was isolation?**

**_Lovely. _**

**_SH _**

**Oh. You know I was wondering if you wanted to meet up?**

**_Where?_**

**_ SH _**

**Park? I want to thank my hero ;)**

**_Hero? And why're you winking? But yes I shall meet you at the park. _**

**_SH _**

**Oh idk why I winked. And yeah, you're my hero! And ok see you there in 10**

**_Heroes don't exist John. And if they did, I wouldn't be one of them. _**

**_SH _**

Sherlock headed towards the park as he texted.

**Oh.. Well I think you're a hero. And so does most of the school. **

John was already in the park, he'd gone to make sure if Sherlock agreed they could have his favourite bench.

**_I saw. _**

**_SH _**

John didn't text back, he just sat and waited, tapping his knee nervously with his fingers.

The taller boy walked towards John with his usual cold look, cheekbones and coat collar turned up. But when he sat down he managed a smile as John grinned back eagerly.

"How the fuck did you take out half the rugby team then?" He laughed heartily.

Sherlock sat back on the bench, putting one arm over the back of it and taking his packet of cigarettes out of his inner pocket "They're idiots. It wasn't hard."

"Mhmm... Well... Thanks, they deserved it." John twisted his foot in the gravel.

The dark haired boy selected a cigarette, put it in his mouth, grabbed his lighter and lit up, all with one arm. He puffed as he spoke back deeply "For what they did to you."

"I guess..." The other boy watched Sherlock's perfect lips on the small but lethal stick of addiction.

"They ostracised you, hit you, kicked you, called you names, threatened you, spat at you, taunted you... Didn't they?" Sherlock bit his lip a little as he thought about the pain it must cause.

John swallowed as he scratched the inside of his elbow and looked at his feet. He nodded a bit and tried to joke "You, uhm, forgot some stuff..." He smiled weakly.

"I did?" The new boy raised his eyebrows as he smoked. He'd hoped he'd listed them all, anything else that crossed his mind seemed way too disgusting for teenage boys.

The shorter boy thought for a second. 'Sherlock is a friend. He helps the police and he is good at heart. Should you tell him? You've only known him 2 days... But..' "You forgot the.. Groping... And..." He sighed and rolled his sleeve up to reveal a handful of cigarette burn scars.

Sherlock stared silently. It was disgusting. Sick. Inhumane. And nothing had been done at all. Nothing. He started to wonder if it would have been different if John was a girl.

The boy quickly put his sleeve down and coughed awkwardly and talked quickly with a fake smile "But anyway, lets not talk about that." He changed the subject "How was isolation?"

Sherlock blinked and twitched an eyebrow at his shorter friend before replying "You asked me that in text already."

"Oh yeah, you said it was lovely. That is weird Sherlock, no one likes isolation!" John chuckled a bit.

Sherlock took some more drags "Well I did. Be alone, get away from everyone."

"Oh..." John looked away, regretting everything he'd told the other boy "You know, you don't have to stay with me..."

"No I want to. I like being with you. I missed that." The thin boy stubbed out his cigarette and looked down at his friend.

John looked back with a smile "Oh, thanks." He knew he could trust this boy, he felt it in his gut.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review and stuff? Pretty please? :3**


	3. Engage

**PREFACE**

**REVIEW ANSWERS**

**Thanks for the reviews :) **

**haleycat1120, Feebleplatypus: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you love the story! **

**crashjjohnson: I shall continue writing ;D glad you love it and thanks for reviewing. **

**Laberdipaber: Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like the chapter! **

**Nerdyindividual: Hey look, another shout out ;D and yee shall wait no longer, for here is a chapter! **

**iamthedaisyqueen: Glad you liked the fight and the way Sherlock enjoyed his isolation time, here's the chapter, was it quick enough for you? ;) **

**Thevulcanin221B: Glad you also liked the fight scene and the chapter and the fact you think it's how they'd be in school, I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible :) **

**Shadowfire RavenPheonix: Thanks! I'm glad you like the concept. Ha it's the first teenlock concept you like and it's my first teenlock I've actually written! **

**Warnings/Triggers: Some strong language use and some homophobia. **

**Sir Conan Doyle created all the wonderful characters, and the BBC gave them their good**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3- Engage

Sherlock's isolation period was extended, maybe for extra punishment, maybe just to see if they could get his stoicism to crack. He had wanted to see John after school for the days he'd been away but the shorter boy was grounded for breaking something that, to be honest, no one was really bothered about.

A week later Mr Domes gave up on isolation. He allowed Sherlock back into lesson on the understanding that he would 'behave like a nicer, normal boy' yeah right. Like _that_ was ever going to happen.

When the taller boy waltzed in and sat next to his only friend, John's face lit up like the sun "Sherlock!"

The teacher hissed at them to shut up with their big reunion and to listen carefully to a boring lesson about how a leaf is constructed.

The boys didn't listen as usual, they whispered to each other quietly "Hi John."

"I thought I'd never see my hero again." John smiled whilst looking at the teacher, pretending to listen.

"Stop calling me a hero... But yes, here I am, the great and amazing Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock winked cheekily.

John thought to himself '_Oh god yes you are great and amazing. And sexy. And cute. And perfect. And and and...'_ "Oh good. Well... I missed you. School is boring and slow without you."

"Oh... Well I missed you too John." Sherlock nodded once.

John stared with a smile at the desk for a bit, '_he missed me. Sherlock Holmes _missed_ me!'_ "Uhm I was wondering..." He trailed off.

"Finish your sentence please John." The taller boy tapped his fingers on his thighs in a rhythm.

John glanced at the fingers and swallowed a little before looking back at his friend "I was wondering if you... Would like to do something- after school?"

"Yes I would like to. What do you have in mind?" Sherlock looked back.

"Uhm, I have an Xbox, we could play on that? Or football... Or something?" The shorter boy winced at his awkwardness.

"Mhmm... Well I'll come over, and we can see what happens?" Sherlock smiled.

"Yeah sure!" John grinned.

"You two! Quiet!" The teacher shouted at them from the front.

There was a whisper from someone in the row in front "Shut the fuck up lover boys. No one wants to know about your butt sex anyways."

John grimaced and squirmed uncomfortably, whereas Sherlock didn't flinch, just pretended he'd heard nothing.

* * *

In sports, which Sherlock had without John, the class was to have a special one off lesson, in fighting and defence. Sherlock rolled his eyes as everyone looked at him because of his fame for the rugby team fight.

They went through some demonstrations and eventually were paired up. The teacher didn't know any of the kids because he was from outside of school. He paired Sherlock with the main boy from the rugby team. The same one Sherlock had beaten up just a week earlier.

The boy shook his head "No sir we can't work-" then he stopped and smirked at Sherlock.

The dark haired boy looked back with slightly narrowed eyes but he said nothing. No one else in the class said anything either, they wanted to see if anything would kick off.

"Don't worry I'll be watching." The teacher nodded "Now, Matt, engage."

Sherlock looked down at the other boy for a second, he knew the other boy's game. Matt would beat him up, in front of the whole class and teachers, but he'd make it look as if it was part of the fight lesson, all under control.

The boy quickly took Sherlock into an arm lock behind his back and pushed him onto the floor. Sherlock decided not to fight back. He smirked as he began pushing Sherlock's arm further up his back, creating an excruciating pain in his shoulder.

The other boy grit his teeth to fight the pain.

Out of view, Matt dug his knee into the inside of Sherlock's knee, pressing hard so it hurt.

Sherlock growled "Sir-"

"It's fine Sherlock, he's just demonstrating a fight move." The teacher smiled and shrugged.

Matt smirked before digging his other out of sight knee into his prey's lower back. Grinding it slightly to intensify the pain.

Sherlock wasn't going to admit the pain. He was too proud. Matt had him and that was that.

The attacker still bent Sherlock's arm further up his back, way beyond where it should be.

The teacher spotted some other kids doing it wrong and walked off.

Matt smiled slyly and bent down, he whispered in Sherlock's ear "I've got you now, faggot."

"Well done." The taller boy growled back.

The boys were on a mat so they didn't get hurt as much. Matt lifted his weight a bit and pushed Sherlock so his face was off the protective mat. He used his free hand to push down on his head, scraping it on the gym floor.

Sherlock closed his eyes and screwed up his face. He gasped when he felt his face being cut open where it rubbed on the floor. He detected the material. Glass? Why was there glass on the gym floor? Oh yeah, Tom had smashed a light fitting the day before. It obviously hasn't been cleaned up properly.

Matt had Sherlock's curls grasped firmly in his hands, he ground Sherlock's face into the floor while no one was looking "Do you like it?" He knees were still in the same places, his other hand nearly dislocating Sherlock's shoulder. He looked down at the boy for a response and stopped, wide eyes. There was smudges of blood all over the floor and Sherlock's eyes were closed. He stared silently for a few seconds before he let go and jumped off. He couldn't speak.

Sherlock felt the boy's weight lift and took his chance. He ignored his pain and scrambled up, he ran off the best he could before the teacher could shout to him.

Matt stared at the blood smudges on the floor, mixed with the glass he had no idea they were there. Oh well. The boy wasn't dead, and he'd learnt his lesson. The teacher asked him where Sherlock was and he shrugged "He had a nose bleed and left."

Sherlock stopped in the changing room, blood on his face and pain in his shoulder, arm, back and knee. He texted John-

**Boys changing room. **

**SH**

John frowned at his pocket where his phone had just vibrated. Well the teacher wasn't looking, so he checked it and typed back.

**_What about it?_**

**I'm there. Can you come?**

**SH**

John licked his lips, this all sounded rather mysterious.

**_Yeah hold on_**

He asked to go to the toilet and was allowed. He headed down to the changing room and went in carefully "Sherlock?"

The tall boy looked up at his friend with a slight smile.

"Oh god." John ran over to him "Your cheek is shredded, Jesus Christ!"

Sherlock's cheek was cut several times, blood dripping down. "Mhmm... And my shoulder, arm, knee and back hurt."

"Who did it?! And how did they get away with it?" The shorter boy grabbed some tissue paper and pressed it to the cuts.

"Matt. Made it look like a controlled fight we were doing in sports." Sherlock winced slightly.

"God Sherlock that's horrible!" The shorter boy was dabbing away the blood as he looked at the other boy's body, there were no obvious injuries but his arm looked out of place, and there was probably a lot of inner pain.

"Mhmm... I'll be fine." Sherlock smiled a little at his friend, reassuring him he'd be ok.

"Hmm you should report it." John held the tissue on the soft cheek, stopping the blood.

"What? And get called a snitch or whatever? No I'm not reporting it John." The dark haired boy liked the feeling on his cheek actually. It felt caring and protective.

"Hmm ok... But if he attacks you again.." The shorter boy was still worrying about his friend.

"He won't attack me again John. He could only do it in controlled set up conditions. Any other time he knows that I'd just attack him like I did before." Sherlock shrugged and flexed his arm to try and fix it back into place.

"I guess..." John moved the tissues then stroked gently down the cheek with his thumb. '_Good god that feels amazing'_

_'Oh wow that feels nice.'_ Sherlock leaned slightly into the touch before it was pulled away. He shook his head a little "You'll just have to look after me." He smiled softly.

"Yeah I will, don't worry your pretty little head." John giggled before he realised what he'd said and stopped.

Sherlock smiled a little but said nothing. John said he had a 'pretty little head'. That made him feel... Happy?

"Are we just gonna skive here now?" John grinned cheekily.

"Yeah if you like. No one will be here for ages. Time alone." The taller boy smirked as he looked around the changing room full of the other boys' stuff. "Hey... D'you want to... 'Prank' them?"

Time alone! Sherlock had said time alone with him was good... Oh that made John feel so happy, that someone _wanted_ to be alone with him. Wait... Pranking? "Like what?"

"Hmm... Well all their stuff is here, their clothes, bags.." Sherlock smirked at the power.

"Don't steal anything!" The shorter boy looked a bit shocked.

"Ugh I won't, just.. Hold on I'll show you." The dark haired boy stood up and grabbed some of the other boy's bags. He mixed them all up. He did the same with their clothes.

"Sherlock!" John couldn't stop giggling though, it would be great to watch all the boys searching for their stuff and arguing.

Sherlock found Matt's bag and clothes and smirked "Oooooh" he took the boy's trousers and slowly ripped them where Matt's crotch and arse would be.

"God! Sherlock!" John jumped up and grabbed the trousers, he looked at them then, back at Sherlock, then back at the trousers and burst out laughing. "Ok ok he deserved it. But no more!" He threw the trousers down.

"Fiiiiiine. Hmm I need to change back to uniform. Hold on." The taller boy went over to his own stuff and took his shoes off.

John swallowed a little, trying not to look too much. Maybe if he just sneaked a peek...

Sherlock took his sports t shirt off and tried to stretch so the pain would reduce. "Aaaaah"

The shorter boy glanced at his friend. Dear god. His body. '_ASFGHJKL_' was the only thought that came to John's mind, that and then '_look away quickly before you stare too long, he sees you, or you get a boner or something'_. He did as he told himself.

Sherlock took his sports shorts off, so he was stripped to his boxers. He turned to John "What lesson were you in by the way?"

John looked back and regretted it. Holy fuck. There was a _God_ stood before him. He managed to form a word in reply "Geography.."

"Oh, boring." The taller boy turned back and took his shirt. He started trying to put it on but groaned and winced before stopping half way. He turned back to his friend "I.. Ugh I'm stuck" he blushed "Could you- help me?"

John swallowed and nodded. He walked over, Jesus Christ he was walking over to a basically _naked_ Sherlock. "Yeah hold on..." His hands shook a little as he pulled the white shirt over his friend's shoulders "Buttons too?"

"Please." Sherlock smiled bashfully "Thanks."

"Ok" John smiled back and started with the lowest button on the shirt. Oh god it was close to the boy's crotch. He licked his lips as he worked his way up the buttons, up and up that wonderful chest and perfect skin. He reached the top button and dared to look at Sherlock. The taller boy was staring at him with a piercing look. They were so damn close! John froze mid buttoning and was lost in those eyes for a second, his mouth involuntarily opening a little. He stayed like that for a second, still with his fingers on the button, before blinking and clearing his throat and looking away. He finished the button and pulled away. "Mhmm.. Yep. Buttons done."

Sherlock seemed to broke his own reverie and nodded "Yeah, thanks, I'll uhm try my trousers alone." He took the trousers and sat down so it was easier to pull them on.

John watched as the boy managed the trousers. '_What just happened? We were so close... And so.. Intimate? I was lost in those eyes. Jesus Christ those eyes..._' He thought to himself.

Sherlock put his socks and shoes on before he grabbed his bag and stood up "Come on, they'll be here soon." He smiled cheekily at his friend

The shorter boy nodded and smiled back "Yeah. Of course, ok we'll go mhmm." He turned to leave and started walking. Sherlock matched his step and they walked out together.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Make my day and leave a review? :3**


	4. Chemical bonding

**PREFACE**

**Ugh ugh sorry I had writers block. And Femke wouldn't stop being amazing and talking to me, so blame her, like seriously if you have tumblr go and spam her (her URL is Sherleg. And I'm serious, she said do it because she loves asks. So I am telling you that you can. But also she's amazing so check her tumblr out anyway ;D) But here's the chapter. I hope you enjoy it and again, sorry for the lateness!**

**REVIEW ANSWERS**

**Thanks for the reviews :) **

**KellzKat: Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you like it! Sorry it took a while to update. **

**B: Glad you like the mix, I'm doing my best to keep it realistic ;D **

**Frstbitten: Thank you for the lovely compliment, I think /you're amazingg! **

**Shadowfire RavenPheonix: Glad you enjoy the story, I enjoyed writing naked Sherlock too ;D **

**Guest: Sorry it took a while for the chapter, I'm usually better than this I swear! Thank you so much for the lovely compliments, they make my day! **

**iamthedaisyqueen: Thank you for reviewing and following me on tumblr, I shall follow back ;D **

**Laberdipaber: What a perfect review! Seriously I love them and this one made me smile even more than usual! **

**Nerdyindividual: Haha glad you still like it, sorry it took a while to update... **

**Thevulcanin221B: OMG I'm your favourite author?! *dies of happiness and love* I love you! I'm glad I'm your first teenlock and you're enjoying it! Sorry about the wait! **

**Warnings/Triggers: Some strong language use and some homophobia. **

**Sir Conan Doyle created all the wonderful characters, and the BBC gave them their good looks!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4- Chemical bonding 

The next day, at break, the two boys sat outside in their usual quiet spot, John on the safe side of the fence, Sherlock in the out of bounds section, puffing on a cigarette. The taller boy was blowing out a large smoke cloud and looking into the distance when he spoke rather off handed "D'you ever think about love John?"

John stared at his friend with a frown, 'What kind of random question was that?!' "Uhm... I guess..."

Sherlock took another drag before drawling back "Hmm... It's a chemical defect, found on the losing side."

"Oh... Ok..." 'Well I must be a loser then...' The sandy haired boy frowned again "Do you? You know, think about it?"

"Occasionally." Sherlock didn't expand on the one word reply, just considered it in his head.

"Oh that's.. That's nice?" John nibbled on his lip without realising.

"D'you ever think about finding a boyfriend?" The taller boy was still looking pensively into the distance of the rolling hills and greenery.

John frowned again, he was sure he'd be wrinklier in the future because of this damn boy "What?"

"D'you ever think about finding a boyfriend? And settling down together in the future. Sharing a flat, sleeping together, that kind of thing." Sherlock seemed to look like he was thinking about it too.

"Uhm... Yeah I guess... Why're you asking these questions Sherlock?" The shorter boy played with a piece of grass sticking up near the bench.

"No reason." Sherlock stubbed out his cigarette and stood up with a flourish "Right. It is time for maths again. How _fun_." He stalked back over to the school boundaries and grabbed John's shoulders and pulled him into a standing position.

John blinked in surprise, woah they were so close, and Sherlock's hands were firm but safe upon his shoulders, like John imagined such a boy's hands to be. "Uhm... Ok.."

The dark haired boy let go and sauntered back into the school. John thought he had a wonderful walk, one of those ones only models were supposed to have.

* * *

At lunch the boys went outside again, onto the field. They sat, John eating in silence and Sherlock nibbling on the occasional sandwich of John's. The taller boy liked to steal them when John wasn't looking, like a game, but John always wondered why he didn't just ask him, he assumed it was pride.

Sherlock was feeling particularly mischievous, he smirked as he grabbed a fistful of grass and threw it at John.

"Hey!" The other boy frowned and wiped it off.

The taller boy giggled and put on a high voice to imitate John "Hey!" He grabbed more grass and threw it.

"I'll throw back in a second!" John raised a challenging eyebrow at his friend.

"I dare you." Sherlock smirked back slyly as he slowly grabbed a handful and threw it pointedly.

"Right that's it!" The shorter boy grabbed some grass and threw it back in Sherlock's face.

"Oh you want a grass war?" Sherlock grabbed fistfuls of the grass "Why didn't you just say so?" He threw the grass and laughed at the look on John's face.

"Uggghhhhhhh!" The sandy haired boy dropped his long forgotten lunch and grabbed the grass, he jumped on Sherlock, straddling him and pinning him to the ground. He sprinkled the grass all over the boy's chest.

Sherlock raised his eyebrows a bit and blinked. Well this was unexpected. But nice. He looked up at his captive with his beautiful doe eyes and smirked "Looks like you've got me."

John frowned for a second, realising his rather interesting position. His knees were straddling Sherlock's amazingly thin waist and his bum hovering above his groin. "Oh I-"

Before he could finish Sherlock grabbed his arms and flipped him over onto his back on the floor and straddled him in the same position "Oh it looks like _I've_ got _you_ now."

When John had gotten over the initial shock of being flipped he looked up at his friend but didn't protest to being held like this. God it was great. If only Sherlock was doing this as a /boy/friend instead of just a friend.

Sherlock smirked and grabbed some grass, he arranged it on John's chest in the letters SH, letting his fingers linger on John's shirt just a bit as he placed the grass.

"Oh that's lovely Sherlock, I'm yours apparently." John thought to himself 'I'd love to be yours, and for you to be mine. But that's not going to happen is it?'

"Yep, yes you are." The taller boy smiled as he took his iPhone from his pocket. He opened the camera and took a photo of John.

"Oh great, now you have evidence." John laughed a little.

"Yes I do and whenever you forget you're mine I'll pin you down and show you." Sherlock smirked wickedly as he put his phone away.

'I'd love you to pin me down, I might forget a lot then.' John frowned inwardly, he couldn't say that, he couldn't make it that obvious, so he pretended to be scared "No god please don't! I won't forget! Look can you get off now please?" He didn't want it to end, but he had to, and it was good while it lasted.

"Sure." Sherlock smoothly pushed himself up and off John, straightening his shirt as he stood.

"Thanks" The shorter boy wiped the grass off his chest and stood up, not half as smoothly as his friend did.

Sherlock looked around, suddenly remembering they were in the school field at lunch. With everyone else. There was a group of other students stood not far away, their arms crossed and with menacing smirks on their faces, they'd seen the whole thing.

John looked too and his eyes widened in fear as he swallowed. He glanced at his friend, hoping to god he would do something.

One of the students finally spoke "Well that was the gayest thing I've ever seen."

Sherlock raised his eyebrows calmly, he decided not to fight, he needed to sort this out tactically. "Well it was a pleasure to educate you." He bowed once more in a patronising fashion.

"God you're so weird! I thought Johnny was the weirdest kid ever but wow you're just a whole league more weirder!" The boy was pulling a face at the boys.

Sherlock drawled back "Oh I do _try_." His eyes flickered over the rest of the group, they wouldn't do anything interesting, try were just sheep, following their leader.

"What the fuck! See! Weird as hell! God I bet you get off on it or something, being a weird freak and doing gay things with _that_" He pointed disgustedly at John.

John looked at Sherlock, hurt written all over his face, he hated this stuff, and he felt awful because he'd dragged Sherlock into it all.

The taller boy glanced back at his friend, trying to show him it was ok, he looked back at the bully "_That_ has a name and it happens to be John Watson, my best friend."

John blinked, _best friend_? He hadn't had one of those in ages...

"Not your best friend, your gay fuck buddy or whatever he is to you!" The boy rolled his eyes "Ugh I can't even be bothered anymore, go back to your gay shit."

Sherlock shrugged "Feel free to watch like you were earlier, you obviously _looooove_ it."

The boy stopped for a second, realising what was being implied, he didn't reply, just narrowed his eyes and walked off with his group.

John looked at his best friend "Sorry." He shuffled his feet in the grass.

"What for?" Sherlock took a cigarette from his bag and lit up.

"Dragging you into my fucked up school life." The shorter boy sighed inwardly a little, as sexy as Sherlock made smoking, he was still slowly killing himself, and that meant less time with Sherlock for people to see and realise how great he is.

"Oh _that_? Pfft no it's fine" Sherlock blew out the smoke "I got shit at my old school too, being called a freak to me is nothing new you know."

"But you're not a freak! And well I bet they didn't say you were gay and stuff.." John sat down where he'd previously been sat with his lunch.

"No actually they didn't." Sherlock chuckled to himself "They spread that I was a sex addicted sadist that tied loads of girls up and hurt them and fucked them painfully."

John's eyes grew wide, dear god. "Oh... That's not true right?"

"Nope." The smoking boy took another drag "I'm a virgin, never even had my first kiss. So no John, I'm pretty sure it's not true."

John frowned "You haven't had your first kiss? But surely you must have! You're you and I bet loads of girls liked you in your old schools."

"I didn't kiss them though." Sherlock shrugged as he blew out little smoke puffs.

"Oh ok..." The shorter boy furrowed his brow a little, but he didn't question the boy's choices.

The bell went and Sherlock groaned as he had to put his cigarette out before it was done "Ugh come on, chemistry time." He grabbed his bag.

"Yep" John sighed and stood up with his bag. They walked inside together.

* * *

The teacher was babbling about chemical bonding, all stuff that Sherlock knew from the age of 10, god he was so _booooored_.

She pointed as she scrolled through the PowerPoint "... All chemical bonds are of the same strength-"

Sherlock cut her off "Wrong." God this woman was stupid. He rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest as he slumped.

The teacher stopped and turned "Excuse me Mr Holmes?" She cocked her head.

"You're wrong." The boy ignored the rest of the class, and also John, who was jabbing him in the leg and hissing at him to stop.

She raised her eyebrows patronisingly "I am an excellent teacher Sherlock I can assure you I'm not-"

Sherlock sighed and cut her off again "Wrong. Yes you are." He took a breath and recited the simplest passage about chemical bonding he had stored in his mind palace "A chemical bond is an attraction between atoms that allows the formation of chemical substances that contain two or more atoms. The bond is caused by the electrostatic force of attraction between opposite charges, either between electrons and nuclei, or as the result of a dipole attraction. The strength of chemical bonds varies considerably; there are strong bonds such as covalent or ionic bonds and weak bonds such as dipole–dipole interactions, the London dispersion force and hydrogen bonding. So _yes_, you're wrong and I'm right, now I'll just continue and actually teach something to the other apes in this class." He took another breath as he smirked at the ruffled teacher.

Then he continued. "Since opposite charges attract via a simple electromagnetic force, the negatively charged electrons that are orbiting the nucleus and the positively charged protons in the nucleus attract each other. An electron positioned between two nuclei will be attracted to both of them, and the nuclei will be attracted toward electrons in this position. This attraction constitutes the chemical bond. Due to the matter wave nature of electrons and their smaller mass, they must occupy a much larger amount of volume compared with the nuclei, and this volume occupied by the electrons keeps the atomic nuclei relatively far apart, as compared with the size of the nuclei themselves. This phenomenon limits the distance between nuclei and atoms in a bond." He glanced at John who was staring at him with huge eyes.

"In general, strong chemical bonding is associated with the sharing or transfer of electrons between the participating atoms. The atoms in molecules, crystals, metals and diatomic gases— indeed most of the physical environment around us— are held together by chemical bonds, which dictate the structure and the bulk properties of matter." Sherlock took a deep breath "So, now I've educated the class d'you want to skip the pointless PowerPoint and let us do some actual _science_?"

The teacher let out a long breath through her nose, trying to stay calm "Thank you Mr Holmes for.. _that_. Now, lets look at ionic bonding more closely."

John poked his friend as she carried on, he whispered "That was amazing."

The taller boy smirked "I know."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review and make my day? :) **


	5. Rugby training

**PREFACE**

**Ok sorry, late again, I know. But this is quicker than the last one! I've been a bit crap at updating recently, sorry about that, it's due to various reasons. Thank you for sticking with me! (By the way I'm writing this in the car on the way to a weekend away, idek why I told you that.) **

**REVIEW ANSWERS**

**Thanks for the all the reviews, they make me smile so much! :) **

**iamthedaisyqueen: Thanks for the review! I also did your tumblr promo, sorry if it was a totally failure pfft :/**

**Iyosana-Hari: I do try to update quicker, honestly! Glad you liked the story and I hope you enjoy this chappie :3 **

**Nerdyindividual: Yes he is particularly clueless in that department, but he's learning rapidly ;D **

**Feebleplatypus: I glad you love the fluff! And wow thank you for all the love! I love you too of course :) (seriously it still amazes me how much people like to read my stuff) [and if that is really you, you need to get out of my computer, it's shared, so that's not even where my chapters are, they're all stored on my iPod for a reason my friend, no parents reading ****_my_**** stories pfft. My iPod is my parent-proof baby.] **

**Guest: Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like it. I seriously am trying to update, my damn life is getting in the way sometimes! **

**Do a backflip: Glad you like my portrayal of Sherlock and the story! **

**Laberdipaber: Thank you for another lovely review and I'm glad you love all those things, but please don't let them kill you ;) **

**SJBHasADayPass: Thank you so much for the compliments :) and wow that's a good insult, I might try and fit it in somewhere ;D **

**shinyshannie: Thank youuuuuu and I'm glad your Kindle didn't suffer, I'd hate to hurt it anymore! **

**Harmony1397: Thank you, I hope the tension doesn't get too much. I'm also glad you love the sass and portrayal, I pretty much have the same level of sass, so I base it on myself xD Also glad you liked the chemistry rant, and hopefully the sassy comments he made within it. **

**Warnings/Triggers: Some strong language use and some homophobia. **

**Sir Conan Doyle created all the wonderful characters, and the BBC gave them their good looks!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5- Rugby training

A week later a new boy joined the school. James Moriarty. He would be in the same classes as Sherlock and John too. He seemed harmless enough, just sat quietly in the corner, got on with his work and didn't disturb anyone. Nothing changed.

Sherlock sat in the geography lesson, next to John as usual, tapping his pen on the desk, in a rather annoying fashion.

The shorter boy nudged him and glared at the pen "Stop it. It's annoying."

Of course, that made Sherlock want to carry on, louder. He smirked as he continued, getting louder and louder as John's patience wore thin. Surprisingly, the teacher snapped first "Sherlock! Stop tapping your pen!"

The boy replied with a shout "I'm bored!" He threw his pen on the desk and crossed his arms defiantly.

"Oh well I am _sorry_ but it's tough, you need to learn about population increase and tourism in Dubai." She pointed a finger at the board covered in graphs and charts.

"No I don't!" Sherlock spat back "Teach me something useful for once!"

John shook his head and sighed, his friend was going off again. The teacher glared "Don't make me give you a detention Sherlock."

"Oooooh I'm scared now." The boy stood up and kicked his chair back as he did.

"Respect school property Sherlock!" The woman glanced around the onlooking class.

"I am!" Sherlock picked up a text book and waved it around patronisingly, bending the spine.

"Sherlock Holmes don't make me remove you!" The teacher was edging towards her computer to make the call.

"Oh do what you like I really don't care" the tall boy rolled his eyes and dropped the text book hard on the desk.

John had had enough. He grabbed Sherlock's sleeve. He swallowed and hissed to him "Sherlock. Stop it please.." He looked at him with slightly pleading eyes, he didn't like to see the boy he loved in trouble.

Sherlock stopped and looked down at John. He furrowed his brow a little as he read his friend's emotions. Then he pulled his sleeve away angrily.

John sighed and shook his head. He thought to himself '_Fine then idiot get yourself in trouble and in more detentions without me'_

Sherlock sat down silently. He glanced at John with a smirk as the shorter boy looked back in shock. The teacher also just stared, she swore she would never understand the workings of that boy's mind. She decided that leaving it would be the best answer, and she got on with the lesson.

* * *

At lunchtime the two boys did their usual thing, sitting under the tree as usual. Not far away from the boys was a group of the youngest age in the school playing rugby. John watched carefully "They're doing it wrong you know..." He muttered to Sherlock, not even aware if he was even listening.

The other boy frowned at the text book he was reading before sighing and looking up at his friend "What?"

John nodded his head at the group of boys "They're playing wrong." He was actually surprised he'd even got a reply out of the dark haired boy that was staring intently at several different science text books at once, probably trying to find errors or something.

Sherlock looked at the group of kids, to be honest, they looked fine to him. But then again he'd never played rugby before. He shrugged "Go and show them how to do it then."

"I can't do that!" John frowned, he'd like to go over though.

"Why not?" Sherlock looked back at the text book in his hands. "Wrong." He grabbed his pen and smirked as he circled some out of date information in the book.

"Because they're a group of 11 year olds and I'm 16." The shorter boy wished he was younger again, when everything was good. When he was the best rugby player and when he had friends. When he didn't know he was gay.

Sherlock sighed "Look John. They're always talking about how we should mix with the little kids. So go do that. Just walk over and be nice and show them how to play."

John toyed with the idea to go over or not. He liked younger kids too so that was a bonus. A smile grew across his face "Ok ok fine. I'll be back in a bit." He jumped up, left his stuff with Sherlock and jogged over to the younger kids.

The dark haired boy didn't even realise John was gone, he had gotten bored and was so engrossed in the text book. "Wrong wrong wrong."

John jogged over with a smile, before he knew it he'd joined in the game and he was giving hints and tips for what to do. He enjoyed it. It made him feel happy to know that he was helping people.

Sherlock frowned as he circled another error. Uggggh his pen ran out. He didn't look up "John. Pass me a pen." He waited few seconds "John? Pen?" He finally looked up with a glare "Joh-" he sighed, where had he gone now? He looked around and spotted him with the rugby boys. Oh yeah. The tall boy watched his friend, he'd never seen him play rugby before. He looked happy and at home, helping people and playing his game. It made a small smile grow on Sherlock's face, just to know that his friend was happy for once. He studied John's movements, he soon found that watching him was rather hypnotising and he let the text book drop without knowing. Sherlock watched the other boy pass and throw and run, each one perfect and each one making John more, well, Sherlock swallowed as he admitted it, sexy.

The stray ball from a missed catch flew over at Sherlock, making him startle out of his day dream over his friend. He glared at it. John shouted "Come on Sherlock! Come and play!" He grinned and nodded earnestly.

"I don't play!" The tall boy frowned and poked the rugby ball cautiously, as if it would open up and eat him.

"Oh come on! For me?" The shorter boy looked pleadingly.

Sherlock sighed. Ok fine. Just because it was John. He grabbed the rugby ball and walked over to the group as John grinned.

John walked to meet his friend, he took the ball off him before biting his lip and then quickly reaching up and whispering in the taller boy's ear "Thank you." He blushed a little as he pulled away and ran off to play.

The thin boy blinked in surprise. John had been so close, so close he could feel his warm breath on his ear lobe. He shook his head a little to clear his thoughts and started trying to play the rugby game. He rolled up his shirt sleeves and got involved.

* * *

By the end of lunch Sherlock'd gotten a bit better. He grinned at his shorter friend as his now messy hair flapped in the breeze and his crumpled shirt clung even more to his lovely body.

John smiled back as he grabbed their bags "You did well see!"

"Yeah I guess" Sherlock took his bag and started walking back to class with John.

The shorter teenager looked his friend up and down. God he looked sexy. All messy and alive. It made John feel a stirring in his stomach. Ok no, now was _not_ the time to have a boner over his friend. Now was the time for maths with Mrs Hunt.

* * *

After school the boys met up again, John had managed to persuade his tall friend to do a little rugby training with him. He had wanted to teach him of course, but their was an added bonus of a messy, sexy Sherlock too.

Sherlock walked down to the rugby field with a frown. He looked at John who was already waiting, wearing a stained rugby kit. Then he looked down at himself, he was wearing a clean white shirt and jeans, the most causal piece of clothing he owned. _Then_ as he walked onto the worn field he realised just how muddy it was compared to the school field. Dammit.

John laughed as his friend got closer "You're wearing _that_ for rugby?"

"Well I didn't think it would be like _this_!" The taller boy glared at the ground, as if glaring would turn it into plush carpet instead of mud.

"It's a field Sherlock what did you expect?" John shrugged as he grinned up at his friend, rugby ball under one arm and his hands on his hips.

"Ugh I don't know I'll just go home" Sherlock sighed and turned around "It was a nice offer of you John but-"

Before Sherlock could finish John jumped at him and knocked him over into the mud as he shouted "Staaaay!"

The thin boy pulled a disgusted face as he tried to keep his pale face away from the mud "Hey!" He picked himself up and looked down at his shirt, now brown instead of white "Oh come on!"

John giggled "Right. You're dirty now, so lets just get on with it and play!" He threw the ball at his tall friend.

Sherlock caught it and looked at John before shaking his head and smiling a bit "Fine. Fine fine fine lets go"

"Yay!" John grinned, he was so excited, this was going to be so fun, and sexy too.

* * *

"Ok Sherlock I'm going to go for a Try, and you need to stop me ok?" John raised his eyebrows as he played with the ball in his hands. He was facing his friend, admiring the wonderfully messy form. Sherlock's hair was wild and untamed, his pale cheekbones splattered with a little mud and his clothes rumpled.

"Ok ok fine!" Sherlock braced himself, he tried to make himself look bigger, but ultimately failed.

"Go!" The shorter boy starting running towards the goal line as his friend ran at him.

Sherlock's eyes sharpened and the glistened as he focused on John, he would do this. He ran at John with all his strength and tackled him safely. The two boys tumbled to the ground.

They rolled over until they came to a tangled mess of limbs. They panted as Sherlock had ended up wrapped closely up to John. They stared into each others eyes as neither of them spoke.

John gently pressed his forehead on Sherlock's, looking deep and drowning in those wonderful pools of colours that were simply labelled as 'eyes'.

The taller boy looked back intently, feeling the other boy's breathing quicken.

John licked his slightly parted lips as his shaking hand reached forward and took the other boy's large one. He laced their fingers together, still with his eyes staring into the pools.

Sherlock swallowed and closed his eyes for a second so he could breath out of his nose as John stroked their interlaced hands down the thin boy's side and hip.

The shorter boy bit his lip nervously before he decided to bite the bullet. He leant forward and pecked a kiss on Sherlock's cheek where there was no mud. There was no resistance. He tentatively kissed again, slowly moving towards the other boy's lips, avoiding the mud marks.

Just as he reached a kiss on the very edge of those perfect lips, the owner of said lips snapped their eyes open and pulled away. Breaking the bonded hands. Splitting the joined foreheads. He choked a little on air before he shook his head and tried to speak "Mistake. This is a mistake. I- I uhm. I've got to- go, yes go." He stood up, stopping the urge to shake, and walked off as calmly as possible, leaving a confused and worried John behind.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave me a review? Pretty pleeeeeeaaaasssseeee? :) **


	6. Smoking and Supernatural

**PREFACE**

**Ok, not too late this time? Thank you to everyone reading this, it means so much to me! (In case you're interested, I'm writing /this chapter whilst I'm baby sitting for a family friend) Also, this chapter focuses deeper on** **the characters separately, I hope you don't mind that!**

**REVIEW ANSWERS**

**Thanks for the all the reviews, they make me smile so much! :) **

**iamthedaisyqueen: Mwahaha you shall have to see about the ending ;D Aaaaw thank you for being willing to wait and thanks for the hug! *hugs back* I'm also glad my promo did ****_something_**** for you, you deserve it you wonderful person! OMG another person says I'm their fave author *dies of love overdose* it seriously means to much to me, I never expected anything like this! You're a star too xxx**

**haleycat1120: Thanks for the advice for John ;D Let's see if he listens... **

**Feebleplatypus: I also love that image too. It's just so... Hnng. And here's the next chapter! **

**Frstbitten: Yes poor John! Poor fella! **

**lil28: Thank you! I have written mooooooore, here yee go! **

**SmilesSaveLives: GLAD YOU LIKE MY STORY HERE HAVE SOME MORE OF IT LOVE YOU **

**-Sophie**

**ejbrush52: I hope they get back together too, they're definitely good for each other. I'll just have to see where my devious- did I say devious? I meant caring-and-totally-not-sinister-because-nothing-is -bad-is-going-to-happen-at-all- mind leads my plot. **

**Thevulcanin221B: Poor John :( and don't worry, I have some ideas for good ol' Moriarty just you wait and see. **

**Laberdipaber: And so I re read your review again. And I giggled again. I seriously must be evil. Sorry. **

**SJBHasADayPass: Sorry Loki. I am an author and can not be ordered by you! That chapter stays the way it is, and if you do not like it, then smite me down as I type. (Idek what I'm talking about anymore it's late and I just ate Smarties. I blame that.)**

**shinyshannie: Nuuuu poor phone! I'm like torturing all of your technology xD YES SHERLOCK WHY DID YOU LEAVE?- oh yeah I wrote you that way. Oh. **

**Warnings/Triggers: Some strong language use and some homophobia. **

**Sir Conan Doyle created all the wonderful characters, and the BBC gave them their good looks!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6- Smoking and Supernatural 

John watched his friend walk away silently. He felt like his heart had just been ripped out _'A mistake. A mistake. A mistake._' He was still laid on the field so he sat up into a sitting position. He felt numb again. He'd clearly just lost his only friend, because his _stupid brain_ didn't think before acting.

The boy glanced at the figure as it left the field, left him behind, and probably for good. '_Of course he won't want to be friends now John! You just tried to kiss him for God's sake!_'

John punched the ground hard as he felt tears stinging his eyes, he bit his lip to try and keep them in, but it didn't work, a few of the salty drops rolled down his muddy cheeks, dripping off the end of his cheek and onto his lap.

He flopped back down onto his back in the mud, he didn't care, he didn't care about anything other than Sherlock right now. Questions and questions were spinning around John's head '_What does he think of me? Why didn't he resist at first? Will he talk to me again? Should I apologise?_' There were so many questions it made John's head hurt.

* * *

Sherlock walked away calmly. But inside, his heart was pounding, his brain was messed up and his muscles were doing their very best to shake him until his clothes fell off of his body.

He left the field and fixed his eyes straight ahead as he walked, not even checking for cars when he crossed the roads, nearly getting him knocked over a couple of times, but he didn't care, he just wanted to go home, and go home quickly.

When he got finally got back to the estate Sherlock went up to his room, he closed the door, and he let out a long breath. He had to get his head around what had just happened. He didn't usually smoke in his room, but this time was an exception. He took his cigarettes and lighter and laid on the bed. He popped one into his perfect mouth and lit up, taking a long drag before calmly blowing out a cloud of smoke.

The boy began to work through his mind palace as he closed his eyes and puffed. He went to the section of his palace he hardly ever went to, the part of emotions, feelings and relationships. A small room in the palace, dark and mostly untouched. In the back of the room was an area labeled '_Having a partner_'. Sherlock thought he would never need this area and would be happy to leave it alone and hidden. But this was getting stupid now, John had been on Sherlock's mind far too often to be ignored, and frankly, if Sherlock didn't get it sorted out in some way or another it would become rather annoying.

The tall boy added to the area '_nearly being kissed by John'_ the thought glowed and pulsed, one that Sherlock had liked while it was happening.

In the real world, he frowned. Where was the thought that had stopped him, told him it was a bad idea, a mistake?

In the palace, he turned around and looked in another area of the '_emotions, feelings and relationships_' room. He saw the area marked '_Asexuality_' and walked over. _There_ was the thought that had stopped him. That dark and serious thought that took over everything with its presence. He glanced back at the nearly kissing thought, then back at the asexuality thought.

He could delete that serious thought. He knew he could. He _could_. But did he _want_ to? He stared at it for a while, then back at the kissing, then back at the asexuality. Right. That's it. It's going.

He scooped up the asexuality thought and closed his eyes, the process of deleting data.

"Sherlock!" Mycroft shouted from the boy's doorway "What're you doing smoking in your room?!"

Before Sherlock could delete the thought he was dragged out of his palace by the awful presence of his brother. He snapped back "So I can burn the estate down!"

"Put it out properly at once!" The elder Holmes brother folded his arms across his chest.

"Fine fine!" Sherlock stubbed the cigarette out "Happy now?!"

"Don't do it again or I'll tell mummy." Mycroft narrowed his eyes at his little brother, oh why oh why did he have to cause so much trouble?

"Ugh whatever." The tall boy rolled over, turning his back on his brother.

"Why're you all muddy? Hey get off your bed before you make it all disgusting!" Mycroft pulled a face.

"Rugby. And no, it's _my_ bed, I'll do what I like. Now stop inflicting your opinions on the world Mycroft and go and eat some cake like always." The thin boy smirked to himself as he imagined the flushed, ruffled look of his brother.

Sure enough, Mycroft blushed like a tomato, his brother had got him there. He shook his head silently before closing the door again and leaving.

Sherlock sighed. He couldn't go back to his palace now, that overwhelming serious thought would have to stay there for a while longer.

* * *

By the time John had stopped feeling numb and staring at the sky, it was dark. He pushed himself up off the floor and went home, as he walked in his mother bustled over to him "John sweet heart! It's late, you haven't even eaten! Where were you honey?"

The shorter boy shrugged "Sorry mum, I was uhm.. Playing rugby with Sherlock. I forgot the time."

"Hmm I called you, darling." She went in the kitchen and took a plate of food out of the oven that had been kept warm for her son. "Come on, I made casserole."

"Phone's ran out of charge, sorry mum." He walked in, he didn't feel hungry at all, but he'd eat for the sake of his mother. He sat down at the table as she put the food down "Thanks mum" he managed a smile at her.

"It's ok, eat up and then go and get a shower and changed, you look a mess!" She laughed a little "You must have had a good time then?"

A stab of guilt hit John as he started to eat. _'Yep, we were having great fun, until I tried to snog him_.' "Yes thanks mum."

"Good, good. Well, this boy sounds nice John." She smiled a bit awkwardly at her son "You know... If you like him, like that, and he likes you, like that, then.. Go for it. Me and your dad are fine with it, you know that right?"

John wanted to cry. His mother was so nice and understanding, she didn't realise how much it meant to her son, and how much it hurt him too, because he'd love that, but it was _definitely_ not going to happen now. "Yeah... Thanks mum." He carried on eating quietly.

"Well, I'm going to watch Supernatural, you can join me after your shower and watch the hot guys with me?" She giggled at the thought.

John smiled and shook his head a little "Maybe mum, maybe. A little Jared, Jensen and Misha is a necessity in life."

"Yep, definitely. Well I'll be in the lounge." She grinned as she ruffled her son's hair and went into the lounge.

The short boy sighed. His mum always made him feel better, even if she didn't know anything was wrong.

He finished his dinner and went upstairs, he showered and went back downstairs to watch Supernatural. He decided to leave the Sherlock problem until tomorrow, after all there was nothing else he could do. He plonked himself next to his mum as she smiled at him before they both looked back at the screen, mmmm Jensen's eyes.

* * *

The next day, John sat nervously in English. He glanced at the empty seat beside him, then back at the door, then out of the window to distract himself.

The bell rang and he sighed. Well, it looked like Sherlock wasn't coming. Probably gone forever. Moved classes, or schools even. Maybe he even moved house just to get away from John. _Maybe_ he even went abroad. John thought for a second. Hmm Sherlock. Sherlock in Spain, nope. Hmm Sherlock in Italy seemed to fit well.

Then he looked up as the door opened and closed. Oh. Sherlock in their English lesson in Broadfield School seemed to fit well too.

He watched as the tall boy stalked to the back of the class, ignoring the glares from the teacher about being late. He watched as he sat down next to him. He watched as he slumped his his chair and folded his arms across his chest, his usual position for being tortured with boring teachers.

John swallowed and whispered to his friend "Hi."

"Good morning John." Sherlock looked at his friend with a plain expression.

The shorter boy smiled a bit, it seemed as if Sherlock was acting as if yesterday hadn't happened, probably the second best outcome John could have hoped for. The best being that Sherlock said it wasn't a mistake and that he loved John and they would be happy forever. But that was never going to happen, sooooo this would be fine.

"Thanks for the training by the way." The dark haired boy smiled back with a knowing look.

John smiled but furrowed his eyes a little at the knowing look, what was the other boy trying to say...? "Not a problem.."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Write me a review? It takes a minute for you, but brightens my whole day, love y'all :)**


	7. I 'borrowed' it

**PREFACE**

**Ok, not too late this time? Thank you to everyone reading this, it means so much to me! Also, I'd love to be following new people on Tumblr, so if you have it and want a new follower, leave it in a review and I'll follow you :) **

**REVIEW ANSWERS**

**Thanks for all the reviews, they make me smile so much! :) **

**shinyshannie: God please stop ruining your technology I can't pay for it all! **

**iamthedaisyqueen: I like Misha too! And I think it's rare too, so I wanted to make John's mum as cool as possible ;D **

**Formidable Rain: I do quite like the idea of a mind palace, I use the technique myself sometimes, glad you like the story!**

**haleycat1120: MWAHAHA *evil smirk* **

**Feebleplatypus: Of course they're a necessity pfft and thank you for reviewing :3 **

**Thevulcanin221B: Thankies, and yes, that man is definitely beautiful :) **

**Laberdipaber: Good girl, don't cry! I hope this chapter is happy enough for you :)**

**Hanakasama: Thank you! And here have some more! Bless the johnlock empire! (That's a good phrase) **

**SmilesSaveLives: Again, MWAHAHAHA *evil smirk* **

**abutterflymind: Oh why thank you, I might send it to the Waterloo Road writers ;D **

**SJBHasADayPass: Oh heyull naw not a Bildge snipe! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7- I 'borrowed' it

The next few days passed by surprisingly normally for John, Sherlock didn't get into anymore trouble, and they didn't talk about the rugby incident.

For Sherlock, it was like hell. So many times he'd caught himself looking at John, imagining kissing him properly, or touching him. Every single day he'd seen the shorter boy he'd seen a new part of him that he loved. His hair, so soft and nice. His eyes, so warm and gentle. His smile, so caring and inviting.

But every time he'd wanted to act upon his feelings, or say something, his mind stopped him. That 'asexuality' thought that took over his mind like a poisonous fog. It had to go.

Sherlock blinked, god he'd zoned out again as he was staring at John's hands as he typed on his keyboard in ICT. He shook his head a little and stared back at his computer screen. He frowned as he got an email, from an email he didn't know, 'IOU ' he clicked it open and read it with a frown

**_I saw you staring_**

He glanced at John, it clearly wasn't him, he was busy on a spreadsheet about some boring accounts. He typed back.

**What?**

**SH**

**_Staring at his hands. And his eyes the other day. Oh and his hair. And his mouth. Lets not forget his arse too. _**

**Who are you?**

**SH**

**_Nobody. _**

**If you're going to start being homophobic then I'm not bothered. **

**SH**

**_Oh come on Sherlock I'm not that low_**

**What do you want then?**

**SH**

**_I just wanted to say hi. Hi._**

**Ok... Hello**

**SH**

Sherlock frowned as he refreshed his emails a few times, not receiving a reply. Stupid. But it still bothered him, who was watching him? He pushed the thought to the back of his mind as he switched back to his boring spreadsheet "John which formula is it now?"

* * *

Sherlock walked up towards the drive of his estate as he took drags on his cigarette. He glanced up just before he bumped into Jim Moriarty, waiting at the bottom of his drive. "Can I help you?"

The other boy hadn't talked to Sherlock before, a smile grew on his face "I know who you are."

The tall boy looked silently down at Jim, noting the creepiness of the smile "And I know who you are."

The boy chuckled "No you don't Sherlock, no, you, _don't_." He put his hands in his trouser pockets.

"What d'you mean?" Sherlock narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Oh you'll see Sherlock, you'll see, Broadfield's going to get a lot more _interesting_ for you, now I'm here."

"What are you trying to say?" The tall boy dropped his cigarette on the floor and stubbed it out with his toe.

"Oh nothing, see you at school buddy." The short boy smirked before sauntering off down the road, whistling as he went.

Sherlock frowned at the figure walking away before shaking his head and walking up his drive. To be honest, he didn't care, he was determined to go home and rid his mind of that damn 'asexuality' thought.

He walked up to the estate and into his room, he locked the door so Mycroft couldn't get in and laid on his bed. The tall boy closed his eyes as he took a long breath through his nose and started to go to his palace.

Inside the palace he made his way to the room with the 'asexuality' thought in it and went straight over to it. Right this is it. There was no doubt that this was going. He scooped it up and began to delete it.

After a minute it was gone. Gone forever. And suddenly a whole new area of the room made itself visible as it had been covered in the serious smog before. Love. And in that area was John, John everywhere. Smiling, laughing, chatting, just being /him. It made Sherlock grin out of happiness as he walked over and stroked some of the thoughts carefully. They were perfect. They glowed brightly and lit up the previously dim room.

Sherlock pulled himself out of his palace and back into the world. He was smiling as he jumped up and shouted "Excellent!" His idea was brilliant, even for him.

* * *

The next day, Saturday, Sherlock sped the motorbike up John's road loudly, not caring for the quiet neighbourhood.

John looked up from his book that he was reading on bed and shouted in the house, hoping Harry would hear "Who's making that racket?!"

"Don't know!" His sister shouted back "Go have a look!"

"Can't be arsed!" The noise had stopped anyway so John went back to his book.

There was a knock at the door and John groaned "Harry get that!" His parents weren't there to get it they'd gone food shopping, so his sister was the next best thing.

"Busy!" She shouted back "Just go!"

"Ugh fine! But you owe me!" John put his book down and started going downstairs.

"Yeah whatever!" His sister shouted downstairs.

The boy groaned as there was another knock "Yes yes I'm coming, be patient!" He hoped to god it wasn't family or the police. He opened the door and looked up at the figure. It was a man dressed in bike leathers with a black helmet on, with a black visor so John couldn't see his face. It made John quite nervous actually that he couldn't see the man, but he hoped he was young and sexy, he loved biker boys. "Yes? Can I help you?"

The biker pulled the helmet off and shook his hair out with a smirk "I've come to pick my friend up."

John swallowed, wide eyed. Dear. God. Sherlock was dressed like that and oh lord it was just so damn sexy! John stared "Sherlock? Hey wait! You're too young to ride a bike and stuff!"

"Oh dear I wonder how I just drove all those miles from my house to yours." The taller boy smirked and shrugged.

"You don't even have a licence! And by the sounds of it you sped!" John crossed his arms.

"Ugh John stop being boring..." Sherlock drawled as he tucked the helmet under his arm and put his hand on his hip. A stance John found to be rather sexy.

"Who's is it? Did you steal it?!" John hissed in horror.

"No! I 'borrowed' it from my father." Sherlock shrugged as he smiled down at his friend.

"How d'you know how to drive it?" John looked at the bike, wow it was pretty big. He recognised the make and was wide eyed, that was one of the fastest bikes sold and one of the most expensive!

"Taught myself. Look are you coming for a ride or not?" Sherlock jabbed a thumb at the bike.

"Are you crazy? I don't even have a helmet! Not that I'm coming anyway!" John wanted badly to go, but ughhhh he shouldn't.

"I have a spare. Aaaaw please John, stop being boring!" Sherlock put on his puppy eyes "Please? I'll be careful with you."

The shorter boy nearly melted at those eyes, they could make him do anything. He sighed "Ok fine. We can go for a quick spin, but don't get caught by the cops and be careful."

"Oh ok, if I see coppers I'll speed up." Sherlock smirked.

"Don't you dare!" John punched him playfully. "Let me just tell Harry I'm going out."

"Ok, I'll get the helmet." The pale boy walked back to the bike.

John ran back inside and shouted up the stairs "I'm going out!" He grinned at the thought of going out with Sherlock on the bike.

"Oh is lover boy here?!" Harry laughed.

"He's not that! But yes Sherlock is here and I'm going out so see you later!" John ran back outside before she replied.

Sherlock looked up and handed the helmet to John as he ran over "Come on then."

"Where will you drive?" John put the helmet on but opened the visor.

"I'll take you back to mine and we can drive around the estate." Sherlock put his helmet on too. He flipped the visor up as he sat on the bike.

"So I'll... Sit on the back?" John smiled nervously, he hadn't really been to Sherlock's before. An estate? He knew he was rich but... Merh.

"Yeah, and hold on." Sherlock started the bike and the revs ripped through the quiet air.

"Ok.." John tentatively sat on and clung to the sides of the bike.

Sherlock looked over his shoulder and sighed "Just put your arms around me it's safer." He looked back forward and put his visor down.

"Oh ok" John smiled as he shuffled forward and snaked his arms around the other boy's thin waist. God this felt lovely. He flipped his visor down quickly as Sherlock started driving away.

They span round and Sherlock sped back down John's road and headed back towards his estate. The shorter boy clung on for his life, his legs wrapped around the other boy, enough so his crotch was pressed up pretty close to Sherlock's back.

After an illegally sped drive back they arrived at Sherlock's grand estate. John stared at the building. Wow. It was amazing. They whizzed around to the back and Sherlock headed down to the end of a path. They reached a concrete homemade race track and he stopped. He flipped up his visor and turned to John behind him "Cling on. This'll be faster. Then we can go down some unused country lanes ok?"

John nodded, he didn't care as long as this lasted as long as possible and they didn't crash.

Sherlock turned back, put his visor down again and sped onto the track faster than before. They did a few laps before Sherlock got bored and took them onto the lanes. They drove down them at a more relaxed speed as they went deeper into the countryside as the sun started to set. Sherlock pulled up in a car park and switched off. He and John climbed off, taking their helmets off. "There's a viewpoint over there that no one knows about except me." Sherlock smiled and started heading that way.

"Oh?" John walked next to him.

"I come here to think sometimes." Sherlock lead them around a corner and they popped out on a ledge with a gorgeous view of the valley.

"Wow..." John followed Sherlock to the edge where the tall boy laid down, supporting himself on his elbows. The sandy haired boy laid next to him, doing the same.

"The sun is setting." Sherlock smiled as the watched it slowly descend.

"It's lovely" John looked at Sherlock.

"Why're you looking at me? Tell me exactly what you're thinking." Sherlock spoke with a bit of a demanding tone.

John spoke before he could stop himself "I'm thinking that I wished I had my first kiss here."

Sherlock was silent for a second before he replied "True, it would be a lovely place. I'd have mine here."

John frowned "You haven't brought any girls here and kissed them yet?"

"Nope." Sherlock popped the 'p'.

"No girls? Seriously?" The shorter boy furrowed his brow.

"Not interested." Sherlock smiled a little as he watched the sun.

"Oh ok... What're you interested in then?" John laid down properly, letting his hands rest on his stomach and the two helmets laid next to him on the opposite side to Sherlock.

The taller boy licked his lips before smiling as he replied "You."

John stared at the sky, had he dreamt that?! He looked at the other boy "What?"

"I said, I'm interested in you. I like you. I fancy you. I want to spend time with you. I want to kiss you. I want to be with you."

"Wow..." The shorter boy blinked "Really?"

"Yes. So... What d'you say? Can I have my first kiss here or not?" Sherlock sat up.

John sat up too "With me?" He blinked as he looked into Sherlock's eye pools again. He just hoped that this wouldn't be a repeat of the rugby incident.

Sherlock rolled his eyes "No, with the bike. Yes of course you."

"Oh, yes? God are you sure? I'm just... Me." He sighed and played with a bit of the grass.

"And I like 'just John'. Now shh and kiss me." The taller boy smirked.

John smiled and leaned in, closing his eyes, same as Sherlock. There lips met and John nearly melted.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Leave me a review? And if you have tumblr, leave me your URL! **


	8. I think I love you

**PREFACE**

**Ok, lots of stuff happened so I didn't get to write much, but it's here now! Thank you to everyone reading this, it means so much to me! Also, I'd love to be following new people on Tumblr, so if you have it and want a new follower, leave it in a review and I'll follow you :) **

**REVIEW ANSWERS**

**Thanks for all the reviews, they make me smile so much! :) **

**HnK: You know perfectly well there will be no smut Holly, this is rated T and you know it. **

**julyheat: Glad you liked the kiss and extra bike sexiness ;D**

**Drunken Strawberries: Well I seem to have inadvertently answered your review in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. **

**TheRebelFlesh: Hope you get enough cuteness from me! **

**magirl0413: Glad you love it and thank you for reviewing :) **

**DreamsOfPari: Glad you liked the little sass remark, and there will be a lot more kissing to come! **

** Laberdipaber: Glad it made you smile like a derp and made you happy! Yes, Jim might be coming.. Dun dun dun.. **

**shinyshannie: God I'm sorry don't sacrifice anymore technology! Glad you liked the kiss though :3 **

**Emlock: Please don't explode of feels! And I'm so happy that you love my stories, sorry it's taking a while for me to upload at the minute. **

**iamthedaisyqueen: Thank you so much, I'm glad you love it, hey you're not allowed to explode either! **

**Frstbitten: Why is everyone melting and exploding please don't because you're all awesome! Also, followed! **

**Feebleplatypus: Thank you very much, and I'm glad you liked the chapter- followed :) **

**SJBHasADayPass: I will not mess with Loki. O_o and YES THEY DID :D **

**Guest: Thank you very much, and I wanted to follow, but for some reason unbeknown to me it didn't show your URL D: it might be because you're on guest? **

**Blogger221B: I'm glad you love it so much! Thank you very much for reviewing :) **

**Sir Conan Doyle created all the wonderful characters, and the BBC gave them their good looks. I only created the story; the rest belongs to them.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8- I think I love you

John savoured the taste as his lips and tongue mingled with Sherlock's. It was a nice taste, of mint and freshness, and with a very tiny hint of tobacco, but not at all over powering or distasteful.

Their tongues fought slightly for dominance as John reached his hand up and tangled it into the taller boy's curly, dark hair.

They eventually broke apart, panting a little for breath, with their foreheads pressed together. Sherlock whispered "Perfect first kiss."

The sandy haired boy smiled and whispered back "For a perfect boy" he felt so happy he could say that now, without fear of Sherlock being freaked out, or scared.

The tall boy smirked and pressed another kiss onto John's lips, poking his tongue in at the first chance he got. He stroked down John's side before gently pushing back as they kissed. He guided John onto the floor and straddled over him on all fours as they kissed fervently.

John smiled, Sherlock Holmes was dominating him, and he loved it. He loved it when Sherlock's head bobbed up and down a little as he deepened the kiss then nibbled John's lip, he loved it when Sherlock's hair brushed against his skin, and he loved it when Sherlock's groin ghosted near him. They continued like that for quite a while, John didn't even know how long, years could've passed and he wouldn't have minded.

The tall boy pulled away and kneeled back over John's hips "Well John."

"Yes Sherlock?" John raised his eyebrows expectantly, but still slightly worried that Sherlock was about to regret it all and ride away on the bike.

"I think I love you." Sherlock smiled as he looked down at the flushed boy beneath him. His hair was slightly skewed and he had rosy cheeks, and lips that had clearly been kissed.

"Oh well that's good." John grinned "I think I love you too." He was so glad Sherlock wasn't running away, something had changed, and it could only be good.

The tall boy grinned as he climbed off of John "Well that's very good then." He reached a hand down in offer of help to John "Come on, I'll take you home."

The sandy haired boy took the hand firmly and stood up, Sherlock didn't let go when he's stood up, and that made him smile. He picked up Sherlock's helmet with his free hand and reached up and pecked a kiss to his lips before sliding the helmet over his head "Ride safely ok?"

"Yes yes John." The curly haired boy smiled as his words were slightly muffled by the helmet. He picked John's helmet up and put it on him "Hold on safely ok?"

John chuckled and nodded "Come on, lets go." He walked back over to the bike and waited for Sherlock to get on before sliding up behind him and wrapping around tight like a koala bear so he was safe.

They flipped their visors down and Sherlock turned the bike back around and headed back towards John's house.

* * *

John's parents were taking shopping bags out of the boot of the car when they frowned at the noise of the motorbike coming up the road. They turned around to look as John's dad muttered "I didn't think anyone with a bike lived on here.."

Sherlock stopped outside John's house, much to the parents' surprise and turned the bike off. John hopped off and took his helmet off as he walked over to his surprised mum and dad as Sherlock stayed with the bike for a second. He was slightly apprehensive as to the other boy's parents' reactions.

"Hi mum, dad!" John grinned as he ran his hand through his hair to rectify it a bit.

John's mum smiled a bit "Hey, uhm.. Who's that?" She smiled awkwardly and nodded at Sherlock, trying to be conspicuous, but ultimately failing.

"Oh that's Sherlock" The sandy haired boy turned around to his friend "Hey Sherlock come here please!"

"Oh is that your new friend?" John's mum nodded slowly as she watched the tall boy walk over.

"Yeah" John turned to Sherlock "Take your helmet off silly!"

The curly haired boy took his helmet off smoothly and shook his curls out before looking back at John's parents "Hello."

John's dad raised his eyebrows "Hello young man, are you old enough or legal to ride that bike?"

John frowned "Dad! Leave it, just.. Shake hands or something!" He gestured a bit at the space between his dad and Sherlock.

Sherlock smiled a bit awkwardly as he put his hand out to shake "Mr Watson."

Mr Watson shook his hand firmly "Sherlock." They let go and he looked at his son "So he's your friend?"

"Well.. Yeah.. But uhm-" before John could finish there was a slight scream from the front door as Harry ran out of it.

"Oh god it's you!" She ran over "Please tell me you two are together finally for gods sake!"

Sherlock raised his eyebrows in disbelief before frowning at John "Uhm..."

The shorter boy pulled a face of disbelief at his sister "For god's sake Harry! If you hadn't caused such a disruption I would have finished and told them that.." He looked back at his parents "Me and Sherlock love each other." He took the other boy's hand and squeezed it gently as he glanced at him.

Harry jumped up and down, clapping her hands and grinning. After all the things her brother had told her had happened over the time Sherlock had been here, it was god damn overdue that they got together "Finally!"

John's mum smiled "Well John that's lovely. I'm happy for you both." She looked up at Sherlock "You're a lucky boy."

John frowned and was just about to retort when his father stopped him and spoke instead "Same for me John, you two look great together. And yes Sherlock you're a lucky boy."

The curly haired boy smiled and blushed a bit "I know Mr Watson, I know." He looked down at John's frowny face before pressing a kiss to John's lips so he stopped frowning.

Harry giggled and ran off to go tell all her friends about her little brother as John's parents smiled softly at the two boys.

The boys stopped and John looked at his parents "Can he stay for a while?" He beamed at them as Sherlock just stood watching, this was all new to him, so he didn't really know what was right and what was wrong.

"Yes of course he can" John's mum smiled at Sherlock "You can ride your bike home right? You don't need a lift?"

"Oh yeah I can go home alone.. Thank you" he smiled as he got the right words that seemed polite enough.

"Well that's fine then, come in then all of you" the parents turned around and headed inside.

The shorter boy looked up at Sherlock "You're ok with staying right?" He frowned a little at the slightly lost face of the boy.

"Yeah" Sherlock nodded and took John's hand "You have an Xbox don't you?" They went inside and closed the door behind them.

John took Sherlock up to his room "Well yeah if you want to play that.." They walked in and the short boy frowned and blushed at the mess in his room.

"Hmm maybe, but I'm happy to just.." The curly haired boy closed the door and took John by the shoulders and started kissing him passionately and gently pressed him up against the door.

The shorter boy moaned and melted into the kiss, this was perfect.

* * *

Sherlock ended up going to John's house every day, and a few days later they sat with Harry watching the local news at 6pm.

Harry looked over her laptop at the two boys on the sofa. John was snuggled up to Sherlock, with an arm over his chest loosely and his head rested sideways on the taller boy's shoulder. It was so cute! "Hey lover boys."

John rolled his eyes and looked over at his sister "Yes Harry?"

"Just thought I should let you know that you're tumblr famous." She smirked as she looked back down at her laptop.

"What?!" John glared "What did you do?" God dammit his sister and that website.

"Oh I posted some pictures of you two being cute as fuck. You know how gay it is on that site right?" She giggled "They love you. Oh and they named your pairing as 'johnlock' which is so cute!"

"Harryyyyyyyyy!" John pouted "Delete theeeeeem!" He looked at Sherlock who didn't seem to be at all bothered by this.

"Noooooo! They're getting me notes and followers and you're just cute together ok? The picture I just posted of you two watching this has already got like a hundred notes." She chuckled "Besides, Sherlock doesn't mind."

The sandy haired boy narrowed his eyes at his sister "Fine. But you have to tell me when you take them, and tell me anything anyone says."

"Ugh fine." Harry rolled her eyes and went back to scrolling through her dashboard.

John settled back down and poked his boyfriend "Hey.. When can I come to your house?" He badly wanted to go, so it was fair, and he could meet Sherlock's family.

The curly haired boy looked down at him "Soon." He looked back at the TV as the headlines came on.

"But when is soo-" Sherlock cut him off as the big news story was read out. "Shh!"

_"The third victim in the Broadfield area can't be named, but the police have more evidence on which to work with. They think they're looking for a young tall boy, approximately 6 feet tall, with a motorbike. If anyone sees anyone acting suspiciously in the area, please call 0800..._" Sherlock zoned out as he stared at the woman reading the news.

The sandy haired boy blinked and frowned at the news before turning and looking at Sherlock "I didn't know anyone had been killed.."

"Me neither John." Sherlock's eyes were slightly widened as his mind began to work the details.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review? :) **


	9. Sherlock Thoughts'

**PREFACE**

**I think this is either earlier than usual or on time so yay for me! Thank you to everyone reading this, it means so much to me! Also, I'd love to be following new people on Tumblr, so if you have it and want a new follower, leave your URL in a review and I'll follow you :) **

**REVIEW ANSWERS**

**Thanks for all the reviews, they make me smile so much! :) **

**SmilesSaveLives: I AM GLAD YOU LIKE IT SO MUCH, I THINK I UPDATED SOONER? THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! **

**haleycat1120: Nuuu John doesn't have a ghost boyfriend, Sherlock is 100% real ;D **

**Feebleplatypus: So much suspense! :O I'm glad you liked the addition of tumblr and the accurate reaction, I wanted to get it all in there! Glad you love the story :) **

**Laberdipaber: I always love your reviews OMG. I'm glad you're happy, but also worried about my devious plans, because I would be too, but then again I don't even know what's going to happen so y'know ;D **

**SJBHasADayPass: Oh well I'm just British with cheekbones and sexily evil anyway ;) pfft no. YES THEY ARE TOGETHER. I'm glad you liked that! It made me giggle when I wrote it, and yes good ol' Jimmy is coming... **

**TheRebelFlesh: Aaaaw thank you very much! Glad you like the story so much :) **

**Emlock: I like Harry too, that's why I stuck her in this chapter too! I hope you'll like the murder, but it's not in this chapter. Maybe it ****_is_**** Sherlock himself! (Dun dun DAAAAH! No, I'm just kidding. Or am I? ;)) **

**Teshka: The plot does thicken! I hope it doesn't get too thick.. **

**Sir Conan Doyle created all the wonderful characters, and the BBC gave them their good looks. I only created the story; the rest belongs to them.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9- 'Sherlock Thoughts'

On Saturday morning, John smiled as he woke up, Sherlock was staying over for the weekend, so he expected the boy to be sleeping next to him. He opened his eyes and smiled lazily before he noticed the empty space next to him. He frowned and sat up a bit on his elbows and looked around. He spotted the tall figure sat on the edge of his bed at the bottom, hunched over slightly and motionless.

John silently slipped out of the duvet and crawled down his bed towards his boyfriend. He slowly kissed Sherlock's neck on the back and made his way around to the side in kisses "Good morning"

Sherlock blinked and jumped a little out of his thinking at the sensation on his neck he sighed and leant into the contact "Good morning John"

"What's up?" The shorter boy kissed Sherlock's ear and the soft skin around it.

"Hmm nothing" Sherlock lied and reached a hand back and stroked John's hair gently.

"No tell me.. Come on.." John frowned a little, why wouldn't his own boyfriend tell him stuff?

"It's nothing John." The taller boy spoke a bit firmly as he played with a little of John's hair without thinking.

John wasn't stupid. He knew when he was being lied to. He looked hurt and pulled away "Right, fine." He stood up off the bed and started gathering some clothes to get ready.

The dark haired teen sighed "No come on John don't be like that." He watched his boyfriend.

"Like what? Nothing is wrong." John threw a dirty glance at Sherlock as he hunted for some boxers.

"You're being all weird now!" Sherlock frowned and pulled a face of annoyance at John.

John snapped "You're the one that has something wrong and you're not telling me! Boyfriends are supposed to tell each other things!"

"But it's nothing you need to worry about!" Sherlock threw his hands up in the air.

"It doesn't matter, you should still tell me anyway!" John finally found his red pants and started walking to the bathroom, he stopped and turned "_And_ I asked you not to smoke in my room, and I know for a _fact_ that you have because I can smell it, but I wasn't going to say because I love you and I can forget it, but seen as we're doing this, don't smoke in my room!" He stormed into his en suite and slammed the door behind him.

Sherlock raised his eyebrows in surprise before glaring and flopping back onto the bed with a sigh. See, _this_ is why he was asexual.

John leant against the sink and stared at himself in the mirror. Had they just had their first proper argument? Wow ok. He sighed, he hated being angry, but he wasn't going to go back and apologise. He rolled his eyes and began to get ready.

Sherlock stood up, he was only wearing his pyjama trousers but he didn't care as he went downstairs to find Harry eating breakfast, with her laptop at the table.

Harry looked up "Oh, Sherlock." She raised her eyebrows at the half naked boy but shrugged "Ok fine whatever." She kept scrolling on her tumblr dashboard.

The tall boy sighed and sat down in a chair opposite her and sighed. He laid his arms on the table before laying his head on them face down.

Harry looked up and frowned "What's up?" She prodded the mass of dark curls splayed out on the table.

Sherlock mumbled into his arms "Me and John had an argument." He rubbed his nose on his arm because it was itching.

"Oh dear" John's sister moved her laptop away "What about?"

Sherlock shrugged "I wouldn't tell him what I was thinking about." He frowned into his arms.

"Why not?" Harry frowned and took her tea and sat back, she sipped as she relaxed into advice mode.

"Because he doesn't need to know, it's just a thought for me that I was thinking about." The dark haired boy put his head up, rested his elbows on the table and put his chin in his hands as he looked at the girl.

"Hmmm, want help?" Harry smiled reassuringly at her brother's boyfriend.

"Ugh fine" Sherlock looked back, any help he could get was worth it.

"Well. I think John is pretty paranoid about this stuff, because people talk about him and keep secrets and it makes him nervous. I think he just needs to know what you think in case it's bad." The sister nodded and smiled, she was good at this.

Sherlock frowned "But they're _my_ thoughts, and they're not bad of him, they never will be."

"Yeah but he doesn't know that, so he always assumes the worst I guess." Harry shrugged and had another sip "Just tell him that it's all ok?"

"I told him it's nothing though isn't that the same?" The tall boy was just frowning, he had no idea what he'd done wrong.

"No it's not. He just wants to know what's going on in your head, even if it's just something little." The girl smiled encouragingly "Just so he knows it's ok and he doesn't need to change or be different."

Sherlock stopped frowning and sat and thought for a second, hmm this was kind of making sense now. "But why does he need to know everything? Isn't that a bit controlling?"

"Hmm maybe.. Maybe you could meet him half way and just explain that you have your own thoughts, but they're nothing for him to worry about?" Harry took another sip, she was so proud, she was doing pretty good at this advice stuff.

"That sounds better.." Sherlock stood up and started walking away, before he left he stopped and turned with a smile "Thanks Harry." He walked off and back upstairs to John.

The sister grinned back "No problem Sherlock!" She finished her tea before taking her laptop back and typing out a new post, all about her little advice session with Sherlock.

The tall boy went back up to John's room to find him tidying up the mess he'd made earlier while searching for pants. He stood in the doorway and leant on the doorframe.

John glanced behind him at his boyfriend before looking back at his tidying "Didn't think even you would leave with only pyjama bottoms on."

"Nope, I spoke to your sister instead." Sherlock shrugged.

"Oh?" John finished tidying and turned around with his arms folded across his chest "And?"

"I am sorry for not telling you what I was thinking. But I would also like you to know that I never think anything bad about you, you don't ever need to change, and I would just like to have my own 'Sherlock thoughts' sometimes." The curly haired boy nodded, he was proud he'd said that so well.

John hung his head a bit, he was a bit ashamed for kicking off now. "Ok, I'm sorry for being like this about it.."

"No it's ok, I understand why because Harry told me." Sherlock smiled reassuringly.

"Oh ok.. Well I'm sorry I shouted and reacted like that anyway." John unfolded his arms.

The tall teen walked in the room and took his boyfriend into a hug "And I'm sorry I smoked in your room when you asked me not too." He pressed a kiss to John's forehead.

"I won't demand to know what you're thinking all the time, just tell me if you like, ok?" John reached up and pecked a kiss to his partner's lips.

"I will. And if you want to know what I was thinking, I was just thinking about those deaths on the news." Sherlock stroked John's hair back gently.

"Oh ok" The sandy haired teen smiled "Will you be going on a case again, like in those ones you did before?"

"Hmm maybe, I don't know yet it depends on stuff." Sherlock shrugged and smiled back.

"Oh ok then, well just be safe with it, ok? I need a lovely boyfriend to wake up to." John giggled a little.

"Yes yes" Sherlock smiled and kissed John properly and slowly as he gently guided him back towards the bed as they kissed.

The shorter boys knees hit the edge of the bed and he let Sherlock lay him down onto it backwards.

* * *

The rest of Saturday and most of Sunday passed so quickly the boys didn't notice. On Sunday John had insisted on dragging Sherlock to the shopping centre so he could get his phone repaired.

They walked out of the shop with the fixed phone when John spotted a photo booth. He grinned and turned to Sherlock "Sheeeeeeerlock?"

"Yes John?" The thin boy looked down at his boyfriend "What do you want now?"

"Please please please can we go in the photo booth?" John looked back with big puppy eyes.

"Oh John" Sherlock frowned, he didn't particularly want his photo taken today.

"Hmmm" John looked sad before he glanced around and then grabbed Sherlock and started dragging him to the booth.

Sherlock rolled his eyes as John dragged him into the photo booth "But I don't like having my picture taken" he whined like a little kid.

"Tough. I want some with you." The shorter boy plonked his boyfriend onto the bench of the booth. "Now be nice and take some photos with me, pleeeeease?" John looked pleadingly into Sherlock's eyes as he sat next to him.

"Ugh fine. But only because I love you." The thin boy smiled and kissed John's sandy hair.

"Thank you thank you!" John started the photo booth, choosing 2 strips of 5 photos. "Now do 5 nice different poses each time it says it's taking a photo. Ok?"

"Yes John I'm sure I can work out a photo booth for goodness sake!" Sherlock didn't mind in the end really, this was kind of sweet he guessed.

Sherlock took his boyfriend into a side hug as the first photo was taken. The next photo John nuzzled his nose into Sherlock's neck and smiled as Sherlock kissed his ear. For the third John sat on Sherlock's thin lap and stroked his hair back as he looked in his eyes. The fourth was just an ordinary laughing together wrapped in each other's arms. For the final one they shared a passionate, slow tonguing kiss.

They stepped out of the booth laughing and collected the photos and John grinned at them "Oh thank you Sherlock! They're lovely.." He looked up lovingly at his taller boyfriend as he put them in his pocket.

Sherlock pocketed his so he could take them home safely "I like them too. Thank you for making me do that" he smiled and took the shorter boy into a side hug "Come on, I'll take you home."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please leave me a review? :) And leave your tumblr URL for me to follow if you haven't already! **


	10. Prey

**PREFACE**

**Ugh I'm sorry this is so late, I've been ill so the usual times I spend writing at night had to actually be used for sleeping for once. But anyway, it's here now, and thank you to everyone that stuck with me!**

**Also, I'd love to be following new people on Tumblr, so if you have it and want a new follower, leave your URL in a review and I'll follow you :) **

**REVIEW ANSWERS**

**Thanks for all the reviews, they make me smile so much! :) **

**haleycat1120: IT WAS FREAKIN' CUTE. Enjoy it while you can, my friend. **

**Emlock: It is a twist, twisty twisty I'm good at that ;D and I'm glad you smirked and liked the adorable photos :) **

**Teshka: Yes, cute and fluffy. Enjoy it while it lasts... **

**Nerdyindividual: I must admit he wasn't as much of a mystery bad boy in the last chapter, but people asked for fluff, so I wrote fluff xD but. I would say you might want to savour this bit of fluff, because let's just say there's not much of it to come... **

**Feebleplatypus: I'm glad you love the photo booth adorableness :) I love your tumblr blog too! **

**SJBHasADayPass: Yay for being British and evil! \o/ I'm glad you also liked the end of the chapter too :) **

**TheRebelFlesh: YAY CUTENESS :D oh you want a little angst, do you? *slowly growing manic laughing* just you wait and see... **

**frstbitten: Glad you like the adorableness, savour it while it lasts... **

**Laberdipaber: It ****_was_**** a happy one, but yes, you might want to be a little afraid... **

**ImagineThis22: Well thank you very muchly :D **

**Sir Conan Doyle created all the wonderful characters, and the BBC gave them their good looks. I only created the story; the rest belongs to them.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Prey

Sherlock smiled as he slipped his photo strip of him and John into his inner coat pocket. He went downstairs and was greeted by his father.

"Sherlock." The rarely seen father looked at his son as he spoke with a commanding air.

The tall boy turned and looked at his dad "Yes?" He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"Someone that works for me saw you the other day" The father was going to work too, he shrugged his coat on.

"Yes?" Sherlock was acting cool, but inside he was annoyed, he hadn't told his parents about John yet, he was going to do it next weekend when he brought him over.

"He said you were with another boy." The parent raised his eyebrows back at his son.

"Yes I was." The teenager was answering short, hoping the person hadn't seen him and John doing anything obvious.

"He said you were kissing that other boy and touching him." The father didn't mind that it was a boy, just that he hadn't been told.

"Is that a problem?" Sherlock picked up his school bag.

"No not the fact that it is a boy, the fact that you didn't tell us might be a problem, yes. Why didn't you tell us?" The eldest Holmes man was still staring straight at his son, with the same gaze he'd given to Sherlock.

"I was going to tell you when I brought him over this weekend." The curly haired boy shrugged "But now you know I guess. He's nice, he's called John."

"Mhmm, well I'll tell your mother then?" The father spoke as he began to leave for work.

"Ok" Sherlock followed, he reached in his inner pocket and pulled out the photo strip "This is him." He showed it to his dad.

Mr Holmes looked at the photos and a small smile flickered across his face before it went back to its stoicism. If he was honest he'd not really expected Sherlock to find someone that would put up with his ways and love him for who he was, but the two looked happy together, so that made the father happy. "Mhmm." He handed the photo strip back and left the house "Goodbye Sherlock"

"Bye dad" The teenager smiled to himself, he'd seen the small smile that had graced his father's face, that meant that even though he'd replied emotionless, he was happy.

Sherlock put his photos back in his coat pocket, waited until his dad was gone, then stepped out of the house to walk to work as he lit up a cigarette and started walking to school.

He smoked and walked, looking around the other people in their daily lives. He rounded the corner onto the road where school was, he'd arranged to meet John outside the school gates as usual. But as he rounded the corner, James Moriarty blocked his way.

"Sheeeeerlock" he drawled "How're things?" He smiled up creepily at the taller boy.

Sherlock looked around James and spotted John at the gates, he looked back at the boy blocking his way "Fine."

"How's John? And how's John and you going?" James smirked as he nodded his head back at John stood at the gates.

The taller boy sighed "Fine." He wasn't in the mood for any stupid homophobia right now, if James started anything Sherlock would end it, quickly, and probably painfully for James.

"Good, good.." The shorter boy looked at the floor and nodded a bit, seeming to be thinking about what to say to keep the conversation going.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and started walking past the boy, but James stuck his arm out in the way, so Sherlock was blocked, he sighed again.

James spoke darkly "Heard about those _murders_?"

"Yes of course, why?" Sherlock narrowed his eyes at the other boy, he knew something wasn't right about him.

"Oh no _reason_." James pulled his creepy smile again "You might want to keep a low profile Sherlock." And with that he withdrew his arm and walked away in the opposite direction to school.

Sherlock span around and glared at the back of the boy "Why? What d'you mean!"

Moriarty didn't reply, he just put his hands in his trouser pockets and sauntered off silently.

The tall boy narrowed his eyes again, he was alert now, clearly James had meant something by what he'd said, Sherlock just didn't know what. He turned back and headed back towards John.

John looked down at his phone as he set a new wallpaper of him and Sherlock together, he smiled at it, it was perfect.

Sherlock walked over silently and unnoticed, he let his deep voice cut through the quiet, early before school, air "John."

The boy jumped in surprise and his hands slipped so he dropped his phone, he watched on helplessly as the world went into slow motion as his phone tumbled to the floor.

Sherlock acted quickly and snatched the phone out of mid air with one hand and a smirk. "Careful." He loosely wrapped his long arms around John and slipped the phone into his back pocket, stroking the boy's bum as he went. He kissed his boyfriend softly, and was happy at the kissing he received back.

John smiled against the kiss before they broke apart "Good morning Sherlock." He wrapped his arms around the taller boy and looked up at him.

"Good morning John." The dark haired boy smiled back as he was lost in the caring pull of his boyfriend's eyes "My father knows about you now"

John frowned "Oh.." He sighed, to be honest, he was a little disappointed.

"Why 'Oh..'?" The taller boy frowned back, he'd done something wrong and he knew it.

"Well.. I thought they already knew and I just hadn't met them yet." John shrugged as he stroked Sherlock's back a little.

"Oh, no, I was going to just take you home this weekend and tell them then." The thin boy thought for a second "I should have told them sooner, shouldn't I?"

"Hmm maybe" John shrugged "Oh well, they know now, and they're ok with it, so it's fine." He reached a hand up and starting playing with Sherlock's curls.

"We're early today, school doesn't start for ages and there's no one here, I don't even think the gates are unlocked." Sherlock smirked wickedly.

"Oh really?" The shorter teenager smiled "What're you thinking Sherlock?"

"Hmmmm, I say, we jump the fence, then find a lovely, comfortable place to sit down." Sherlock bent down and whispered in his boyfriend's ear "Comfortable enough for other things than sitting down too." He smirked at the idea of sucking John off in secret at school, or touching him.

The smaller boy raised his eyebrows "Sherlock!" But he giggled at the idea. What would it be like?

"Oh come on John, please?" The dark haired boy put on his puppy eyes, John couldn't resist those.

John melted as he saw those gorgeous eyes. God dammit. He smiled as he shook his head "Fine. But don't let us get caught. And if you do, you take the blame."

The thin boy rolled his eyes "We won't be caught John" he unwrapped himself from the boy and went to the gate, he bent and positioned his hands as a step, then looked at his boyfriend with a smirk "Want a leg up?"

* * *

Sherlock's dad took a rare break. He couldn't concentrate at all, he'd been thinking about what Sherlock had told him this morning, and the more and more he thought, the more he worried He needed to talk to his son's mother. He called her and waited for her to pick up.

"Siger? I'm working, what d'you want?" The mother frowned a little as she'd stepped out of a meeting to take the call.

"Violet, we need to talk about our son." Siger Holmes brushed back his greying hair.

"Mycroft? I know he's been eating more, did you really need to call for that?" The woman frowned.

"No, Sherlock." The eldest Holmes could hear his wife sigh a little.

"I thought he'd settled in better at this one? What's wrong now?" She put a finger to someone that wanted to talk to her to ask for him to wait a minute.

"Well nothing's _wrong_ per say. Just, different." The father waited a second "He has a boyfriend."

Violet Holmes raised her eyebrows "Oh, interesting.. Are you sure? You know because we never expected, _anyone_ to, well you know.."

"Exactly." Siger ignored another call that was waiting for him "D'you think he's legitimate? Because Sherlock seemed pretty.. Happy, with it, so if it fails.." The father was thinking about what would happen to his son, how much it would hurt him. The boy knew nothing of love and heartbreak, he knew the boy would snap.

"I see. Well, we can meet the boy, and take it from there" The mother was worried too, she knew of the devastating effects it could have on her son. She only had to remember the time he'd lost his grandfather, the one that he'd learnt from and grown up with, she was surprised they'd even managed to get him back from that dangerous spiral.

"He said we can meet him this weekend when he brings him over." Siger was getting annoyed at the amount of pending calls he had now, he'd have to go "Well, I've got to go. See you later, love you."

"Love you" the mother sighed a little and hung up. She just hoped the other boy was for real.

* * *

The boys lounged lazily afterwards, Sherlock's head resting in John's lap as he laid down and John sat. The blonde haired boy stroking his hand through the dark curls and smiling softly.

Sherlock stared straight into the distance, he was thinking. About James, and what he'd said. James had come to the school, he'd been quiet, and basically invisible.

Now he'd snook up on Sherlock, like he was sneaking up on prey, and all of a sudden, Sherlock had been caught. Caught in it all, caught in the mess, caught in whatever Moriarty was doing, caught in the murders.

He was angry. Angry at himself, he'd been so wrapped up in John, that he'd not seen it, he'd not registered anything, he'd not even thought about James that much. He spoke quietly, sounding distant and confused "John?"

"Yeah?" The shorter boy stopped stroking the hair a bit and looked at the head on his lap.

"D'you believe in me?" The tall boy was still staring, apparently fixated upon the wall.

"What d'you mean believe, Sherlock?" John was starting to get a little worried.

"Believe I can deduce things. Believe I've been to different schools. Believe I love you. Believe in _me_." Sherlock still wasn't looking at his boyfriend.

"Uhm.. Yeah" the sandy haired boy frowned "Why're you asking? You're worrying me."

"I just need to know." Sherlock finally blinked. He sat up and stood up, he offered a hand to John "School starts soon."

"Oh uhm yeah ok" John took the hand and stood up "Would you tell me if there was anything wrong?"

"Something _is_ wrong. James Moriarty, is _wrong_." Sherlock started walking John back towards the main school, where he knew what would happen.

"What d'you mean wrong? James is just James.." The shorter boy was so confused.

"James is not just James!" Sherlock grabbed John's shoulders and spun him around to face him "Can't you see?! He killed those people! Murdered."

John stared "Uhm Sherlock.. You know James is the really quiet one, don't you?"

The dark haired boy sighed and shook his head "That's the point." He let go and started walking again.

John waited for a second as he thought, before chasing after his boyfriend's long strides "What d'you mean Sherlock?!"

"This is what I mean." As the tall boy spoke he pushed open the main double doors with both hands, into the crowds and throngs of people.

And they all had one name on their lips. "Sherlock Holmes."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please take a moment to review? :) also leave your tumblr URL if you want me to follow you :)**


	11. Go home

**PREFACE**

**So, I'll admit it. This chapter, and some chapters to come are probably going to hurt. And I am sorry for any feels. But I ****_promise_**** there will be a happy ending, so please stick with me! Things have to get worse before they can get better, after all. Oh and this chapter is earlier than usual! **

**Also, I'd love to be following new people on Tumblr, so if you have it and want a new follower, leave your URL in a review and I'll follow you (my URL is 'sherarm' by the way) :) **

**REVIEW ANSWERS**

**haleycat1120: Ooooh we'll have to see what James gets away with won't we? **

**Laberdipaber: *innocent look back* What me? No it's going somewhere nice... **

**Yeah I wanted Sherlock's parents to be all cool about it, because that doesn't often happen in other teenlock fics. I'm glad I made you laugh and yeah you should probably be scared? Idk. But yes please please read to the end! **

**Feebleplatypus: Oh do you see? Oh dear you know it's probably going to hurt then.. Yes I'm better thanks :) **

**TheRebelFlesh: I'm glad you picked up on my writing of Sherlock's parents, I wanted them to be different hehe :) **

**Johnlock123: OMG I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT IS I GUESS IT'S MY STORY**

**whatdoyoumeanionlygetoneotp: Thanks for the advice, I've taken it on board, oh and I followed you :3 **

**Biku-sensei-sez-meow: Yes he can be a real dick, as you will probably see. And confession, I don't actually watch Supernatural, I just know about it and my mum watches it... You'll just have to see what's happening with Sherlock hehe :3 I'm glad you like the bad boy thing too, it's pretty cool, meow back? **

**Emlock: Yay! It's all coming now, I hope you're ready! And aaw thanks, I'm better now :3 **

**bruderlein: You may be right ;) have a read. I like johnlock school stories a lot too hehe and here's the next chapter, and I followed you :3 **

**Harmony1397: I'm glad it's getting rather wonderful :) and I seem to be good at cliffhangers if you're eager to read more :D Oh and it won't show your Tumblr URL because you put the .com at the end, can you just send me the name? Or follow me at 'sherarm' and let me know it's you and I'll follow you back :3 **

**Sir Conan Doyle created all the wonderful characters, and the BBC gave them their good looks. I only created the story; the rest belongs to them.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Go home. 

John stopped and stared. Before he knew what was happening, Sherlock had gone, he'd snuck off into the crowds and was undetectable. "Sherlock? Sherlock?!"

Some of the crowd turned and looked at him "It's his boyfriend!" They crowded around John, it made him feel claustrophobic and sick.

"Get away! What are you doing?! What's happening?!" The short boy was nearly to tears.

"Your boyfriend's a murderer! The one that's been stabbing those people!" The crowd was so loud it was unbelievable.

"What?! Sherlock didn't kill anyone!" John tried to pin his hands over his ears to block out the noise.

"He did! The police are coming and everything!" The crowd was barging and shoving to try to get to John.

Suddenly John felt a firm grip on his shoulders and span around expecting to see a teacher. Instead, he saw James Moriarty.

James narrowed his eyes at the crowd, that instantly went quiet and stopped pushing as much. "Leave him alone."

John lowered his hands from his ears and looked at the boy that had saved him. "Uhm.."

"Come on." The dark haired boy split the crowd and led John away, still with his hands on John's shoulders.

"Thanks James" John relaxed a bit as they went to a quiet area of the school.

"No problem John" James fake smiled "They won't leave you alone though, you need to go home I guess. They've got the truth now and they won't let go."

"The truth? No that's not the truth, they're wrong." The shorter boy shook his head "Sherlock didn't murder anyone, he's Sherlock, he solves murders and stuff."

"He's a murderer John." Moriarty smirked a little, it disturbed John a lot and he could tell.

"He's not." The sandy haired boy shook his head and tried to get past, he didn't want this conversation now.

"I bet the DNA matches. Oh and John, you know where you two had your first kiss? The place only Sherlock knew about? Yeah one of them was killed there." James nodded with a small smirk.

John swallowed, seeds of doubt were planting in his head, even though he didn't want them to.

"Oh see, even you're doubting him now." James carried on "He breaks the law anyway, you know that. Have you met his family yet? I bet not, how do you even know he loves you? Normal boyfriends would have introduced you a long time ago."

"Stop it James." John shook his head, he was trying to stop the thoughts, but they were there.

"You believe he was at loads of schools and was kicked out of them all, what if he just left the area because people were starting to suspect him? He might do the same here to be honest." The smooth haired teenager was loving this, just watching John doubt and squirm.

"I mean it, you stop it now." John was repeating all the words in his mind, they just wouldn't go away.

"D'you know where he is all the time? What he's doing? I bet he replies with '_Nothing_.' Or '_Stuff_.' Or '_Experimenting_.' Doesn't he? What if he's actually off somewhere, killing innocent people?" James knew the other boy wouldn't hurt him, so he pushed and pushed.

John knew that was right. Sometimes when John would text '**_Hey, what're you doing? :) x'_** he'd get a quick reply of '**Experimenting**.' And when John would reply '**_Oh nice, what're you doing after that? x_**' another quick answer would come back '**Nothing**.'

"Have you heard of 'Hero Syndrome' John? Where people cause problems and emergencies so they can solve them?" The evil boy smirked "You know all those murders he's solved? How d'you know he didn't put the bodies there in the first place, then solve them for the glory? How would he do it so easily if that wasn't true?" Moriarty was speaking with such a happy and surprised voice.

"Fuck. Off." John was balling his hands into fists at his side.

Moriarty shrugged "Right. Fine. Don't believe everyone. But don't say we didn't tell you when he either ends up in prison or he murders you." He smirked and walked off.

John stood there, tears stinging his eyes and his hands balled into fists. He couldn't help but doubt. What if Sherlock _was_ a murderer? No. No he can't be. The short boy sniffed and wiped his eyes, he needed to find Sherlock and talk to him.

He looked around, no one had found him yet, good. He looked down the empty corridors, the colours on the walls looking dim and boring in John's confused world. He _just_ needed Sherlock.

Where would be go? John couldn't think. The only place he could think of that was quiet and Sherlock might note as an important place to them was where they'd been earlier that morning. He started walking, avoiding any areas he knew would have people in.

He arrived at the same place, it was empty. He sighed, he felt like crying, he was just so confused, he needed Sherlock to help, he always knew what to do and he wasn't there.

John plonked himself down and took his phone out, he rang Sherlock, it went to answer phone so he sighed and left a message "Sherlock. I don't know what's happening with you right now, and what's true and what's not. I need to talk to you so can you just stop hiding and come and help me. Either call me back or come to where we were this morning. Love you." John hung up. Well now all he had to do was wait.

* * *

The blonde haired boy was about to give up and just face it all when he heard steps coming from the corner. He span round "Sherlock! Thank god ok everyone-"

Sherlock looked straight back at John with steely, slightly narrowed eyes. He shook his head "John you need to go home."

"Why?" The shorter boy jumped up and went over to his boyfriend, he tried to take him into a hug but as the dark haired boy pulled away his face fell.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt." Sherlock licked his lip a little as he looked down at the other boy.

"I'm not hurt I'm fine! I just want to make sure you're ok, everyone's saying you're a murderer!" John shook his head "And you're not!"

Sherlock sighed "John listen-"

The sandy haired boy's eyes widened at the tone of voice and the phrasing, he cut him off straight away "Don't you _dare_ say you're a murderer. I _know_ you and I _know_ you are not a murderer. So if you tell me you're murderer then you're lying."

The taller boy raised an eyebrow at the boy. He thought for a second before speaking seriously again "You need to go home."

John ground his teeth together angrily as he stopped any tears "Why won't you just talk to me!? You're shutting me off and that's not what boyfriends do!"

Sherlock's eyes widened a little before he spoke back softly but quickly "Maybe I don't want to be your boyfriend."

John stared. Had he heard right? He bit his lip and shook his head with a nervous chuckle "No, no you don't mean that."

"Yes I do." The curly haired boy blinked as he looked back stoically.

"No, you're not thinking right.. It's all gone to your head, you're not, no you don't, you don't mean that, nope." John was losing the war of holding his tears back, even the thought of losing Sherlock as a boyfriend just made him feel sick.

"I am not your boyfriend anymore John." Sherlock took a step back "You can find another boy that you like."

"But I like you! You are the boy I love! Jesus Christ I have no other friends you know that!" John couldn't fight anymore, the tears began to fall "You are my _only_ friend and boyfriend!"

"John don't cry." The thin boy swallowed "When you leave school you will find new boys."

"I don't want a 'new boy'! I want _you_! I wanted to be with you and I saw myself living with you and growing old together and playing fucking board games together!" John's face was stained with tears now but he just didn't care.

Sherlock blinked "I do not play board games, they are illogical." Was all that he managed to say.

The shorter boy let out an exasperated and fake chuckle "So what? You're fucking Spock now?! A machine! You're a machine Sherlock Holmes! Did you ever even love me?"

The thin boy said nothing, he just looked back as he blinked, each time his eyes and face remaining the same position.

John waited and waited for him to say he did love him, and that this was all a mistake and he didn't mean it, but it never happened. Just silence. Long, never ending silence that was so heavy it felt like it was almost tangible.

Sherlock broke the silence "There's something I need to do."

"Well, can I help you?" John was begging now, it was his only hope.

"No, on my own. Go home." Sherlock turned and began to walk away.

"Do I seriously mean nothing to you?! You gave your first kiss and your virginity to me and everything! D'you even care?! D'you care about me, Sherlock? Do you? Do you even care one _tiny minuscule amount_?" John was just hurling all his thoughts at the back of Sherlock's head as he walked away.

The tall boy was trying to breath steady as he walked away, he replied without even looking back "Go home John Watson." And with that, he left.

John covered his mouth to stop any escaping sobs being too loud. Had that seriously just happened? Had he just lost his one and only boyfriend and best friend? He shouted helplessly "I don't mind if you change your mind!" But it was no good, the boy was gone.

* * *

**Ok I know it hurt. Feel free to cry your feels to me in a review. But please stick with me because I promise it'll get better eventually, thanks for reading!**


	12. Just read it

**PREFACE**

**So, I'll admit it. This chapter, and some chapters to come are probably going to hurt. And I am sorry for any feels. But I ****_promise_**** there will be a happy ending, so please stick with me! Things have to get worse before they can get better, after all. Oh and this chapter is earlier than usual! **

**Also, I'd love to be following new people on Tumblr, so if you have it and want a new follower, leave your URL in a review and I'll follow you (my URL is 'sherarm' by the way) :) **

**REVIEW ANSWERS**

**Thank you for these! They made me feel like Moffat. O_o **

**AussieTayla: Sorry for being mean but I'm glad it's a love/hate relationship! Followed back and great URL! :) **

**Laberdipaber: I AM SO SORRY! Please don't cry I promise it will get better! I hate James too and I created him O_o and Sherlock had to do that to John ugh sorry ok just sorry but promise I'll fix it! **

**Feebleplatypus: Don't sob! *throws tissues and fluffy cute things at you* **

**haleycat1120: SORRYIHADTODOTHISFORDRAMA. FUCK JAMES MORIARTY I AGREE. **

**TheRebelFlesh: Yes I agree it was getting too happy. I promise things will be ok ****_eventually_****. **

**SJBHasADayPass: I AM SORRY BUT HE HURT JAWN. Ugh no I gave you feels god sorry D: DON'T RETURN LOKI! (I want to follow you but it wouldn't show your URL because you put .com on the end! Send it me again? Or follow me, let me know it's you, and I'll follow you back? :3 **

**Blogger221B: I'm sorry about your feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeels! Have another chapter! xx**

**Teshka: Thank you for sticking around, much is to happen! Please don't cry *throws tissues and cute fluffy things at you too* **

**Sir Conan Doyle created all the wonderful characters, and the BBC gave them their good looks. I only created the story; the rest belongs to them.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Just read it 

John stared at the floor as he felt tears rolling down his cheeks. Sherlock had gone, he'd left him. The one boy in the school that he trusted and loved and needed was gone. Was there even any point in coming to school anymore?

The sandy haired boy wiped his eyes and tried to ignore the sick feeling he had in his stomach as he took his phone and called his mum.

She picked up "Hey sweetie what's up? It's school time isn't it?"

"Yeah mum.." John sniffed "I don't feel well, can you come and pick me up?" He was trying to cover the tears in his voice.

"Oh honey I'll come up, d'you know what's up?" The concerned mother was already heading out to the car.

"Uhm.. I feel sick and I need to tell you something.." The short teenager let out a small sob as he thought of Sherlock.

Mrs Watson frowned, she could hear how upset her son was "Oh, is it bad?"

"It's uhm... About Sherlock." The shorter boy took a breath "Look can you just meet me on the road?"

"Oh.." John's mum felt a sinking feeling, if John was crying over Sherlock it could only mean it was something bad. She frowned "Hey why not the car park?"

"Just please" John was trying to avoid everyone seeing him running away from school with his mummy.

"Ok ok, well I'll be right up sweetie, see you in a bit" she hung up and started driving.

John made his way to the exit for school. Luckily, everyone was in lesson so he didn't have to worry about any crowds, he made his way to reception and explained what was happening. Luckily they begrudgingly let him leave. He went out and headed to the road.

He didn't have to wait long before his mum pulled up in the car and he climbed in. He closed the door and looked at her silently, his face a bit red from crying.

The mother looked at him, it was clear he didn't want to talk about it right now, especially in the car. She nodded and smiled softly "I bought the new Supernatural box set, I think we'll be needing it."

The teenager just looked at her. He realised just how good his mum was, how good she was at reading the signs, how she knew not to push, that she knew just what John wanted and most of all how she knew all of this and he hadn't even said anything. He respected her.

Mrs Watson saw how her son reacted and smiled softly again before starting to drive home.

* * *

At home, John went upstairs and sorted himself out before coming back down to his mum. She smiled softly at him and asked him to sit at the table with her, so he did.

"How're you feeling honey?" She passed him over a cup of tea as she spoke.

The boy took the tea gratefully and held it as it cooled down as he frowned at the table while he thought of how to reply. After a bit he looked up "Sick and empty."

The mother nodded as she sipped her own tea "Ok, d'you know why you feel like that?"

John swallowed and held back the tears as he spoke simply "My boyfriend left me."

Mrs Watson looked down at the table dismayed for a second, it broke her heart. Her son had finally found someone to be happy with after such a long time of sadness and now it was all taken away again. She looked back at her son "D'you know why he left you?"

The sandy haired teenager thought for a second before frowning "No he didn't say... He just said 'I'm not your boyfriend anymore John.'"

"Oh that's not very nice.." The lady frowned too "Maybe Sherlock wasn't nice after all.."

John sighed "Well. He might even be more than not nice mum."

"What?" Mrs Watson frowned even more "How so more? He seemed nice when he was here.."

"Hold on a second." John stood up and went upstairs to get his laptop with a sniff.

"Ok sweetie" John's mum sighed. Honestly, Sherlock had seemed like a nice boy at heart, different, yes, but nice at least.

The teenager came back downstairs with his laptop and sat down, he was already logged on so he just typed in the search 'Broadfield Murders'. Sure enough the top story was there. 'New Suspect in Broadfield Murders'. He passed the news story over to his mum "Just read it.."

The mother took it and started reading quietly out loud "New evidence has led to a new suspect in the Broadfield murder case.. A 16 year old boy from the area who can't be named is the new suspect that police are searching for." She looked up at her son "What's this got to do with you and Sherlock?"

"Just carry on mum" The boy could feel the tears building up as he sipped his tea.

"The boy, new to the area is tall with dark curly hair. He has sharp features and is easily recognisable, photo..." Mrs Watson stared at the school photo that had been provided for the news report.

John sighed as he let a tear roll down his cheek "Yes. That's him."

"John..." The short woman covered her mouth as she tried not to freak out. Her son had been dating a murder suspect. Dear god.

"I know, I know." John fake smiled pathetically.

"He could have.. Killed you... He's a murderer.. Dear god.." She was staring at the laptop screen.

"No he's not. They're wrong. I know him and I know he's not a murderer." The short boy shook his head.

"But the news.. The police.." The mother frowned as she looked back at the tea sipping boy.

"They're wrong, I swear." John shrugged as he looked back at her.

Mrs Watson looked away and thought for a second before she had a moment of realisation "But if he _is_ a murderer, then I had a murderer in my house. I fed him.. He slept here.. He watched tv here.. He went just about everywhere in the house.. Oh god he kissed you and touched you and had sex with you!"

"But he's not a murderer mum." John looked down "I know he's not."

"But everyone else thinks he is. God the police will want to question us all and stuff." The mother was worrying now, this was way more serious than she had thought.

"Yeah I guess" The sandy haired boy took another sip of tea "And we'll tell them how nice he is and that he's not a murderer."

"Well yes... But John what if he isn't charged because we persuade them he's not a murderer when he is?" Mrs Watson was watching her son carefully.

The teenager looked at her with serious eyes "He is _not_ a murderer. And don't you tell the police any different."

"Ok ok" John's mum nodded "Sherlock isn't a murderer." She said it, but she didn't know if she meant it.

"Good." John took his phone and opened a text to Sherlock. He bit his lip as he typed

**Sherlock we need to talk. If not about us then about the police and whatever you've done or not done or whatever. And I still love you. **

**JW x**

"What're you doing honey?" The mother cleaned up the empty cups as she spoke with a questioning voice.

"Texting Sherlock." The sandy haired boy put his phone away as he stood up to go upstairs.

"Oh John I don't think that's very wise.." She walked over and frowned at her son.

"Why not?" John frowned, Sherlock was innocent it's not as if he was texting a murderer.

"Just.. Because. And he's a suspect at least so.. John can I have your phone?" Mrs Watson held her hand out for the phone.

"Ugh mum why! I want it!" John didn't take the iPhone from his pocket.

"Yes I know but... Just for now. Please?" John's mum looked a bit pleadingly at her son as she kept her outstretched palm there.

"Fine." The teenager took the phone from his pocket and put it in his mum's hand with a little more force than necessary.

"Thank you." The concerned mother held onto the phone as she glanced at the wallpaper of her son with Sherlock.

"I don't want to talk to Harry or dad so you can tell them." John headed towards the stairs "Just leave me alone."

* * *

John sighed as he heard Harry knock on the door around 9pm. "I told mum to leave me alone."

"Yeah I know but I want to talk to my little bro" Harry got bored quickly and just walked in "So I'm going to talk to you."

The teenager rolled his eyes and sat up "What d'you want then?"

The sister sat on the bed next to John "Lets talk about Sherlock."

"No I really don't wanna talk about that Harry." The sandy haired boy sat away and pretended to ignore her.

"Ok fine just listen to what I have to say." The girl frowned as she didn't get a reply, so she just carried on anyway "Ok I don't think he's a murderer for a start. I think there's a big misunderstanding and you need to sort it out with him and get back together because a, you're cute as fuck together, b, I quite like being tumblr famous pfft so come on get back together and do cute things."

John couldn't help a chuckle escaping, he looked at her "That's what I want Harry. But I don't know what will happen."

"Well what's stopping you?" Harry smiled back, she'd got his attention, good.

"He said he's not my boyfriend anymore" John frowned "That's it I think. Because I know he's not a murderer so that's not a problem."

"Maybe he doesn't mean it? Maybe he'll take you back?" Harry poked her brother "I bet he still loves you. No one can just stop loving a cute little shit like you."

The short boy rolled his eyes but smiled "Ok fine." He thought back to what James had said and frowned "It's just.. Someone said some stuff to me.. And it's making me doubt and I'm so confused."

"What stuff?" The sister frowned "About Sherlock?"

"Yeah he said that one of the murders had been at the place only Sherlock and I knew about.. And that he hadn't introduced me to his family yet which was weird.. That he only moved so many times because he was being suspected of murders.. He texts me suspiciously.. And that he has Hero Syndrome so he kills people mysteriously then solves them for the glory." John sighed, the thoughts were so messed up and he was trying to fight them but it was hard, because they sounded so right.

"Ok. Number 1. Other people can know about that place too, you and Sherlock just don't know they do. Number 2. Yeah he hasn't taken you to his family, but that's because he's a bit weird like that. Or maybe he's nervous? Number 3. I'm pretty sure he'd have been caught by now if he'd been killing people and running off because that's pretty suspicious. Number 4. I've seen his texts to you, I just don't think he's a text kind of person to be honest. Number 5. Hmmmm nope. I don't think so. And I know these things bro." Harry nodded with a proud grin, she was pretty sure she'd said everything right.

John stared at her. Suddenly it was like his mind was so much clearer. He trusted his sister and all these explanations made sense... He smiled and hugged her right "Ugh Harry you're too good, thank you"

Harry was a little surprised at first but then hugged her brother back "No problem little bro, I'll be here for you."

"I'll go find him and sort it all out and we'll prove everyone wrong." John smiled as he let go.

"Good. Perfect." Harry giggled "_Then_ you can get back together and do cute things so I can take photos and post them on tumblr and be more famous and then we're _all_ happy"

"Yeah" John joined in the giggling.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Make my day and leave a review? :) **


	13. Go on

**PREFACE**

**So, I'll admit it. This chapter, and some chapters to come are probably going to hurt. And I am sorry for any feels. But I ****_promise_**** there will be a happy ending, so please stick with me! Things have to get worse before they can get better, after all. **

**Author's note: Yeah uhm. This chapter is based on The Reichenbach Fall. Sorry for the feels. I promise it will end happy! **

**REVIEW ANSWERS**

**Feebleplatypus: Ok guess what you're gonna need them more *drowns you in fluffy things* **

**Ugh I'm not so talented but I would like to keep my writing skills to myself thanks, sorry **

**SJBHasADayPass: Uhm... Yeah I love Harry and the perfect people too! And I think I followed back**

**haleycat1120: That would be the best valentine's day card ever and I'm gonna make one and send it to someone next year omfg **

**Laberdipaber: oh god I'm just sorry this will hurt O_o I love Harry advice sessions too, and I think they should get back together.. **

**AussieTayla: Yes that chapter was the happier chapter but yeah this one... Maybe not. I'm glad you like the John/Harry relationship! **

**EJBRUSH1952: Yes John does need to sort that shit out bro. No problem, have a new chapter! **

**Harmony1397: Oh I'm glad you love it, sorry if it gives you more tears! **

**Oh an eloquent review, I would love one of those! **

**Drunken Strawberries: Uhm. *looks at this chapter, looks back at your review* Yeah. But I promise there will be a happy ending, you just have to stick around for it! **

**Teshka: Aaaw haha that's nice :3 and thanks! **

**Simclover1: Oh wow thank you very much! And I know it's sad right now, but I'll end it happy I promise! **

**Sir Conan Doyle created all the wonderful characters, and the BBC gave them their good looks. The writer of TRF made this idea, I just tweaked it for my story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Go on

John woke up and got ready for school, he went downstairs to get breakfast when his mum frowned.

"John you're not going to school, what're you doing?" The mother was making pancakes for her family.

"No I want to go to school mum. I'm going to sort things out I promise" The sandy haired teenager sat at the table.

"Sweetie I really don't think you should go, everyone will still be talking about Sherlock and you and.. Look just have the day off?" Mrs Watson looked at her son slightly pleadingly.

"Ugh mum seriously it'll be fine if I go, I really need to find Sherlock and talk to people and prove them all wrong." John had a sip from his orange juice on the table.

"Look John." His mother got slightly firmer, something that didn't happen often "You're not going to school, that's the end of that."

The sandy haired boy blinked, it wasn't often his mum put her foot down like that. But he really needed to go! He'd just have to sneak out. "Ok ok"

For the rest of breakfast John was silent as he ate, then went upstairs. When his family left for work and school he went late to school.

* * *

At school, John searched everywhere for Sherlock. Whenever anyone tried to talk to him about Sherlock he would ignore them or shout back, and after a while the teachers were making sure no one said anything to him. He sighed as he went to PE, he'd have to look again later.

* * *

**_On the roof._**

**_SH_**

Sherlock walked calmly up the stairs to the roof, he'd waited until lesson time so he didn't have to deal with questions. He stepped out and walked closer to James.

"Oh _Sherlock_! Nice of you to join me." Moriarty smiled creepily "Lovely view up here, isn't it?"

"Lovely." Sherlock looked at the rolling countryside with a glare.

"Got your text of course" Jim smirked "School roof. Nice way to do it."

"Do it? Do what?" The tall boy nodded slowly "Yes, of course, my suicide."

"'Genius school boy proved to be a fraud and a murderer'" Moriarty smirked "I read it online, so it must be true."

Sherlock walked to the edge and looked down, he glanced to the side as the other boy stood next to him.

"You kill yourself. Tell everyone you can't cope with it anymore. The homophobia, the bullying, John. You're a fake. You killed those people. All of it." James smiled sadistically as the two boys turned back to face each other.

"I can still prove that you killed those people." Sherlock challenged with narrowed eyes.

James sighed and spoke wearily as he began to get bored "Oh, just kill yourself. It's a lot less effort." He watched as Sherlock started to pace "Go on. For me." He squealed the next word with as grin "Pleeeeeease?"

In one smooth movement Sherlock grabbed him by his school shirt collar and held him over the edge, his breath quickening "You're insane."

"You're just getting that now?" The shorter boy grinned. Sherlock shook him slightly in warning and he whooped back, showing no fear and allowing Sherlock to drop him if he wished to. "Let me give you a little extra incentive." Jim nodded a little and licked his lips. "Your friend, well, ex-boyfriend now isn't it, he'll _die_ if you don't."

Fear started to creep into Sherlock's eyes as he said softly "John."

"One stupid kid with a gun, there's no stopping him now." James grinned as Sherlock pulled him back up to safety and he stared at him "Unless he sees you jump."

The thin boy stared straight past James as he let him go whilst he worked through the horror in his mind.

"You can have me arrested; you can torture me; you can do anything you like with me; but nothing's gonna prevent him from pulling the trigger. Your only friend in the world will die ...unless..." James trailed off as he watched the taller boy.

"...unless I kill myself" Sherlock swallowed as he thought about how much it would hurt John.

Moriarty nodded and smiled widely "You've gotta admit that's sexier. John will think so."

"And I die in disgrace." Sherlock was staring into the distance, his eyes fixated on one hill across the valley.

"Of course. That's the point of this." James rolled his neck from side to side "Go on."

Sherlock stood at the edge again and looked down, the ground was so far below, it made him slightly sick.

"I told you how this ends." James smirked as he slipped his hands into his pockets and started to wander off. "Your death is the only thing that's gonna call off the killer. I'm certainly not gonna do it."

"Would you give me ...one moment, please; one moment of privacy?" The curly haired boy glanced back at Moriarty. "Please?"

James looked disappointed at how ordinary Sherlock was being and rolled his eyes "Of course." He walked off across the roof. After a few seconds he heard the other boy chuckling. He span around angrily "What?" The boy didn't stop laughing "What is it?" The shorter boy was getting angrier.

Sherlock turned and smiled at him, what was it now?! "What did I miss?!" James was getting angrier and angrier.

The tall boy walked over with a slight spring in his step "'_You're_ not going to do it.' So the killer can be called off, then – there's a recall code or a word or a number." He began circling Moriarty. "I don't have to die" his voice took on a sing song quality "if I've got you."

The shorter boy raised his eyebrows "Oh!" He laughed a little "You think you can make me stop the order? You think you can make me do that?"

Sherlock was still circling him as he nodded "Yes. So do you."

James shook his head "Sherlock, all the teachers, pupils or even the government couldn't make me do a thing I didn't want to."

The curly haired boy stopped circling and stood right in James' face as he spoke darkly "Yes, but I'm not them, remember? I am you – prepared to do anything; prepared to burn; prepared to do what ordinary people like teachers and the government won't do. You want me to shake hands with you in hell? I shall not disappoint you."

The shorter boy shook his head slowly as he listened "Naah. You talk big. Naah. You're ordinary. You're ordinary – you're on the side of the angels."

Sherlock's eyes flashed as he spoke even darker "Oh, I may be on the side of the angels, but don't think for one _second_ that I am one of them."

Moriarty locked eyes with the tall boy as he searched his body language but ultimately found nothing "No, you're not." His voice suddenly went soft and rather insane "I see. You're not ordinary. No. You're me." He let out a delighted laugh as Sherlock watched with a slight look of confusion. Then his voice switched to an even higher key as he exclaimed "You're me! Thank you!"

James offered a handshake to the taller boy "Sherlock Holmes."

The curly haired teenager looked down at the hand before slowly raising his own hand and taking the outstretched one.

James nodded again and again as his voice still stayed soft "Thank you. Bless you." He blinked and looked down as if he was blinking back tears "As long as I'm alive, you can save John; you've got a way out."

James carried on looking down and blinking "Well, good luck with that." Before Sherlock could stop him he used his free hand, took the gun from his waistband and shot himself in the mouth.

Sherlock pulled away as soon as he realised what was happening and stared in horror as the other boy fell flat to the roof in a pool of blood.

The tall boy looked away as he started to panic, he mind imploding with thoughts. As he started to calm a bit, he realised what he had to do.

* * *

John walked out to sports with the rest of the class, unaware of what was happening on top of the school. He handed his phone into the safe box and joined in with football, even if he was the last person to be chosen for a team.

Sherlock stood on the edge. He swallowed as his breath was quick and shallow. He dialled John's number.

Katie sat by the locked safe box for the phones, as John's mobile went off she shouted to the teacher "Sir! Someone's phone is ringing in the box!"

"And? Phones are banned in school in school hours. Ignore it." The teacher carried on.

The tall boy on the roof stopped breathing for a second as the phone went to voicemail. His eyes widened as he realised what was happening. He tried calling again.

"Sir!" Katie frowned "It's the same phone!"

"Ughhhh leave it. If they call again we'll look." The teacher glared.

Sherlock shook his head and mumbled "No this can't happen it can't, no, nope" he called again.

"For gods sake whose is that phone?!" Mr Smith gave up and unlocked the box. He took the phone and glared at the caller ID. He muttered to himself "Sherlock Bloody Holmes." He let the phone ring off to find out who the phone belonged to. A wallpaper of Sherlock and John Watson hugging covered the screen and the teacher raised an eyebrow.

"No John. No come on pick up. Please." Sherlock was nearly to tears.

Mr Smith glanced at John, who was unaware of what was happening. He dialled Sherlock back.

The boy answered as soon as he heard his ringtone "John! John I-"

The teacher cut him off "Sherlock it's lesson time. You shouldn't be calling your ex-boyfriend."

"Sir? Sir I need John!" Sherlock was starting to panic.

"Why would you need him? You're both supposed to be in lesson. Give me one reason why I shouldn't just turn his phone off." The teacher was watching the boys, John especially.

Sherlock paused for a second. He considered his options before replying quietly and scarily "Sir. Give the phone to John Watson right now. I don't care what you do to me, suspend me, isolate me, punish me all you like. Give the fucking phone to him right now, before I have to go."

The teacher narrowed his eyes at the ground before sighing "Fine. But make it quick. John!"

John stopped and span round, scared he'd committed a foul "What?"

"Come here!" The teacher shouted back.

On the rooftop, Sherlock nodded slowly as he took a deep breath and watched. The class was playing football on the Astro Turf, pretty far away from Sherlock. He would only be seen as a small figure. Good.

The shorter boy walked over and frowned "Sir I didn't do any-"

"Ex-boyfriend wants you." The teacher rolled his eyes and handed the phone over.

"Oh..." Finally he could talk to Sherlock! But now it was bloody lesson time, trust Sherlock. He put the phone to his ear "Sherlock you're not suppo-"

"John listen."

"Ok... Sherlock are you ok?" John frowned and looked at the ground. The other boy's tone of voice scared him a little.

Sherlock frowned a little, John was just a little out of view. "Move to the right."

"I'm fine stood here thanks." John sighed.

The taller boy spoke a bit more frantically "Just do as I ask. Please."

The sandy haired boy didn't like that tone, he looked to the right and started walking that way "Where?"

Sherlock watched carefully until it was clear where John was "Stop there."

"Sherlock?" John frowned in confusion at the ground.

"Okay look at the school. I'm on the rooftop." Sherlock licked his lips nervously.

John looked over at the school in the distance and his face filled with horror as he spotted the Sherlock shaped figure on the roof. "Oh god."

"I... I... I can't come down. So we'll... We'll just have to do it like this." The boy was beginning to cry.

"What's going on?" John looked at Mr Smith then back at his ex-boyfriend.

"An apology. And a confession. Put me on loudspeaker." Sherlock swallowed.

John swallowed before he put the phone onto loud speaker. "Wh-what?" Mr Smith looked at where John was looking and his eyes widened. Soon the whole class joined, staring silently.

Sherlock saw the crowd and shook his head "I'm not gay. The homophobia, the bullying. It's all too much. And I made up Moriarty, I killed those people."

"Why are you saying this?" John was hoping the teacher was actually doing something about the situation.

"I'm a fake." Sherlock voice was cracking. He spotted the sports teacher moving as if to get help"All of you stay still!" He shouted frantically.

Mr Smith stopped and held the class still, all of them staring at Sherlock on the roof as they stood so far away, one boy got his phone out and started filming. John shook his head "Sherlock..."

"I want you to tell everyone. Mycroft, my family, everyone, tell them I'm not gay, I brought Moriarty here, I killed those people, it's all too much and I'm a fake."

John tried to be angry "Okay shut up Sherlock, shut up. The first time we met, _the first time_, you knew all about my rugby, right?"

"Nobody could be that clever." Sherlock shook his head slowly, trying to stop his tears.

"You could." John nodded quickly, wishing this wasn't happening, wishing he and Sherlock were back on that Yamaha riding in the sunset.

The taller boy laughed a little, a tear rolling off his chin "I asked people John. To impress you. It's a trick." He sniffed "Just a magic trick."

John closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief "No. All right, stop it now." He grabbed Mr Smith and was about to run towards the school.

Sherlock spoke urgently "No! Stay exactly where you are! Don't move!"

The shorter boy stopped and looked up, holding his hand up to show he wasn't going anywhere. "All right."

The dark haired boy unconsciously reached his hand out back to his boyfriend "Keep your eyes fixed on me. Please, will you do this for me?"

"Do what?" The class was still staring silently, unable to speak or move.

"This phone call – it's, er ... it's my note. It's what people do, don't they – leave a note?" Sherlock bit his lip.

John shook his head, he took the loudspeaker setting off and held the phone to his ear "Leave a note when?"

Sherlock spoke quietly "Goodbye John."

"No don't. I love you." John didn't care that his face was about to stream with tears in front of everyone.

Sherlock managed a tiny smile at what was said and closed his eyes as he dropped his phone. He spread his arms wide.

"No. SHERLOCK!" John screamed.

Sherlock stepped off.

* * *

**OMFG I AM SORRY I WILL MAKE IT BETTER PLEASE SEND ME A REVIEW? THANK YOU FOR READING **


	14. Silence

**PREFACE**

**So, I'll admit it. This chapter, and some chapters to come are probably going to hurt. And I am sorry for any feels. But I ****_promise_**** there will be a happy ending, so please stick with me! Things have to get worse before they can get better, after all. I know you wanted this chapter ASAP, so I'm sorry it's late, I couldn't write because I was so ill, we think it's due to my wisdom teeth growing. (It's weird because I'm only 15 so they're early. I say it's because I'm just so wise I need them early.) **

**Author's note: This is the chapter after the RF style chapter, so there's references/talking about suicide, so I'll just mention that as a trigger warning and if you don't want to read you don't have to. **

**REVIEW ANSWERS**

**magirl0413: I know it's so saaaaaaad I'm sorryyyyyyyy but it'll get better eventually!**

**haleycat1120: Oh god I'm sorry I made you cry! *hands tissues* **

**TheRebelFlesh: I. Am. Sorry. **

**Oh I'm glad I created such engaging characters and such a unique story! Sorry it's not ASAP! **

**AussieTayla: I'm happy with a love/hate relationship. And happy will come, I can't make it too soon though because it has to be realistic **

**Nerdyindividual: All I can say is sorry. **

**lil28: *standing in the corner thinking about what I did, throws fluffy things and tissues to you as well* This chapter isn't niiiiice how can it all be niiiice after thaaaaaat? **

**iamthedaisyqueen: I am sorry I destroyed your feels! *sticks them back together with super glue* There will be a happy ending I promise! xxx**

**Feebleplatypus: I DON'T WANT TO KILL YOU I AM SORRY **

**Drunken Strawberries: I'm not sure how far away the happiness is actually, but it will be here at some point! And thank you for sticking around! **

**Teshka, SJBHasADayPass: SORRY. **

**Laberdipaber: I am so sorry. This is not fluff and I am sorry I intend to do other fluffy fics or something idek *flails* **

**creative title: (OMG I love your reviews they're so cute) I AM SORRY (does that cover them all?) Oh you stopped receiving emails? D: well, leave me your tumblr URL in a review, I'll follow you, and when I post a new chapter I'll send you the link in an ask! Because I'm such a nice (and wise, that's why I get my wisdom teeth now mwahaha) person. ;DD**

**Sir Conan Doyle created all the wonderful characters, and the BBC gave them their good looks. **

**Enjoy!**

**Silence **

* * *

John watched his ex-boyfriend's figure falling as people in the class screamed, he spoke numbly "Sher..." They couldn't see where the boy had fallen.

There was a few seconds of stunned stillness before John and Mr Smith began to run back towards the school.

John ran numbly in the direction of where he'd seen his ex-boyfriend jump. He stared straight ahead as he ran, not caring for the out of bounds areas.

He was nearly within viewing distance of where Sherlock landed when Mr Smith grabbed him and stopped him "John listen to me." John struggled to get away "Look at me!"

The short boy snapped his head to face his teacher, showing his eyes of fear and scared face. He whispered "Sherlock.. Sherlock.. I need to get to him.."

"No listen. You don't need to see that John just.. Come with me.." The sports teacher started guiding him away "Another teacher will sort it.."

"No!" John kicked hard and broke free from the teacher's grip. He ran towards the area.

John stopped and stared. There was a pool of blood on the floor. But no Sherlock. "Where- Sher-" he looked around to try and find evidence of someone taking him away but no one had been here.

Mr Smith caught up and grabbed John again before looking up and seeing the same scene.

"Where is he?! Where is Sherlock?!" The sandy haired boy started crying and hitting the teacher in exasperation.

"I don't know John.. I don't know.." Mr Smith frowned at the pool of blood with no body.

"Where is he?! Where where where where!" John's face was streaming with tears as he balled his fists up and was half heartedly hitting the teacher on the chest.

"John calm down please calm down ok" The teacher took hold of his arms and restrained him.

"I can't calm down Sherlock jumped and now he's gone and I need him and he needs me and and and" The teenager was starting to go into shock, he was losing the energy to keep struggling and hitting so he just collapsed against the teacher as he cried.

* * *

"Mrs Watson?" The teacher had his head in his hand as he lent on the desk and called John's mum.

"Yes?" John's mother rested her mobile between her head and her shoulder as she organised some papers on her desk.

"Could you come and collect your son from school please?" The teacher glanced at the boy sat in the chair. He was pale, shaking and just staring straight at the ground.

"My son isn't at school, I told him not to go." The mother frowned, maybe they'd called the wrong number?

"Oh, well John is sat here with me so I think he did come to school. But can you come and collect him please?" Mr Johnson frowned at John.

"Ok.. What's wrong?" Mrs Watson left her papers on the desk as she focused on the conversation.

"There's been an.. Incident.." Mr Johnson thought about what had happened that day and shook his head a little.

"Just tell her." John spat. He looked up and straight at the teacher and shouted "Just tell her what he fucking did!" John's mother raised her eyebrows at the shouting she heard. Wait, was that John?

"Ok John calm down.." The teacher swallowed a little before taking the phone in the other room and closing the door. "Mrs Watson I regret to inform you that.. John's ex-boyfriend, Sherlock, he uhm.."

Mrs Watson frowned, this was serious "Did he hurt John?" She hoped not, her son would be hurt both physically and mentally.

"No not exactly, he.. Took his own life, at school." Mr Johnson swallowed, he hated saying those words.

Mrs Watson stopped silently before speaking slowly "What?" This couldn't be right, maybe this was all a joke.

"He jumped from the roof of the school, and John witnessed the whole thing." The greying teacher looked out of the window at the police cars, ambulances, CSI's, news vans, parent's cars, general public, basically just the chaos outside.

"Is this a joke?" John's mum swallowed as she started to imagine what it would be like if it was true. How John would be hurting, how Sherlock's family must feel, that such a boy took his own life like that.

"I wish it was, Mrs Watson.. So you see, John is shocked and upset, can you pick him up? We'll have to arrange where from, because I'm pretty sure you won't get access to the school." Mr Johnson sighed a little, John was the main person they needed to keep safe right now, and none of them were making it easy for them.

John's mum let it all sink in before swallowing and speaking slowly "Ok.. Yes of course.. I'll get as close as I can"

"Thank you. I'm sorry Mrs Watson, you must have known Sherlock well too" Unfortunately, as bad as it sounded, Mr Johnson could only wish she had met him, just so she could understand John's pain more and help him as much as possible.

"Yes I do.. It's a sad loss, tell John I'm coming as soon as possible" The mother was already heading to the exit of the office.

"Ok, thank you Mrs Watson. See you soon." Mr Johnson hung up and sighed as he went back to the other room with John in. "Your mum's coming John, ok?"

The sandy haired teenager didn't reply, he was just stood staring silently out of the window at all the chaos.

The teacher went over and gently patted his shoulder "I'm sorry John."

John spoke numbly, like a robot as he didn't blink "You don't need to be, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Well I'm sorry for your loss." Mr Johnson tried to smile reassuringly "He'll be missed."

"You won't miss him. No one will. Only me. You'll all say he's a murderer, a liar, and that he topped himself because he couldn't cope." John looked at the teacher beside him.

Mr Johnson looked back quietly. He wasn't going to deny that people would think that, he thought that if he was honest. "We'll miss him."

The teenager sniffed "He's gone. He's gone and I can't have him back. I love him and he's gone. I'll miss him, I need him, I'm not going to be ok again, I really need him sir. People will pity me or whisper or they'll avoid me or bully me." John closed his eyes for a second before opening them again "I need to be with him."

Mr Johnson registered what the boy was suggesting "John." The teacher took him by the shoulders and turned John to face him and spoke seriously "You listen to me right now. I refuse to let you waste another life."

John looked up at his teacher "But I want to be with him, I need him and he needs me." He looked into the man's eyes as his own were red raw from crying so much.

"No John think about your family, you'd hurt them so much. You have people that love you, good grades and a future, don't waste it." Mr Johnson frowned a little "Promise me you won't do it."

The sandy haired boy swallowed slightly before nodding a little "Ok sir." He didn't know why he was promising to just his teacher, but he did anyway.

"Good. Thank you." Mr Johnson let go of John "You're still shaking, you should sit down and have some water." He led the boy back to his seat, sat him down and handed him a plastic cup of water.

* * *

John finally managed to sit in the car and they headed home. He was still shaking, pale and in shock.

"Sweetie, I don't know what to say.." John's mum was trying to drive through the traffic.

"Don't say anything then, it's fine." The short boy looked straight ahead, he just wanted to go home, go to his room, and cry.

"I know how hard it must be for you, just remember we're all here for you, ok?" The mother glanced at her son, he looked bad.

"You don't know. But ok." John took his phone out and looked at the wallpaper of him and Sherlock kissing.

John's mum didn't say anything else for the whole journey. It was agonisingly quiet, and so hard. John was putting all his effort into not breaking down right there, and his mum was constantly searching for something to say, but to no avail.

Harry looked up as John and her mother walked in "Hey why does Johnny get a lift, he-" She stopped as she looked at her brother. Something bad had happened. Really bad.

The sandy haired teenager forced a smile "Hi." He threw his bag on the floor and went upstairs, running for the last few steps so he got to his room quicker.

Harry looked at her mother "What happened with John?" She put her pen down on her essay.

"Sherlock." Mrs Watson took her coat off and hung it up before going over to her daughter "He took his own life, at school."

Harry stared at her mother. She covered her shocked mouth before whispering "Sherlock as in... John's Sherlock?"

"Yes, John's Sherlock." The mother sat down and put her head in her hands "I don't know what happened, I can't talk to John, but I know he saw it all.."

"Oh god.. Oh god" Harry bit her lip "He was like an extra brother to me.." She could feel tears building, she'd gotten rather used to Sherlock just walking down at breakfast in just his pyjama trousers on a Saturday. Or him snuggling up with John on the sofa to watch TV.

"I know, Harry" Mrs Watson sighed "I know." She was just imagining how they'd have to care for John now, make sure he was ok, but don't overbear him, go to him when he needed them, but not bother him.

* * *

John didn't even know how many days past since then. He didn't even want to know if he was honest. Knowing how long he'd been hurting and numb would just make it even worse.

He sat silently in his room, like he'd been doing for a while now. Harry had given up trying to get him to talk, have fun, play, read, anything. Just silence.

He stared at the carpet, and when that got even more disinteresting than normal he stared at his duvet beneath him. Everything reminded him of Sherlock.

This duvet for instance. Sherlock had sat here. Sherlock had laid here. Sherlock had slept here. But now Sherlock _wasn't_ here. Sherlock was gone. Even though John refused to want to believe that, he'd have to eventually.

He heard his phone receive a message, and like an idiot, like every time, he hoped it was Sherlock. He jumped and grabbed it, it wasn't Sherlock.

He frowned as he opened the message from the unknown number.

**_Look what you did._**

With the message was the video clip of Sherlock and John talking on the phone until Sherlock stepped off. On a loop.

The boy stared at his phone as he felt his heart cracking even more every time the clip restarted, and showed the fateful moment a part of John had died.

He couldn't turn it off, he was just so numb. He stared and stared and stared. Each time hoping that this time the video would be different, maybe in one Sherlock was joking and he just came down and came over and kissed John. Maybe in another it was John on the roof and Sherlock wasn't wasting such an amazing life and brilliant brain. Maybe in another, it had never happened.

Time passed quickly without John realising as he just watched the phone over and over. Before he realised, it was dark.

John's mother carefully knocked on the door before coming in, she tried to smile as John looked up at her "John sweetie, your dad and I are going to bed now, ok? It's pretty late honey so maybe you can go to sleep too?" She walked over.

The sandy haired boy nodded and paused the video, he locked his phone and went to the bathroom.

John's mum sighed. To see her son hurting so badly made her so upset, she looked at his phone on the bed. She had never been a mother to invade her children's privacy, but this was a special circumstance, she should probably check just in case.

The mother picked up the iPhone and pressed the unlock button, instantly a photo of John and Sherlock laughing together filled the screen and John's mum held back her tears. They were so perfect together.

She slid the unlock so the password came up. She sighed, Harry knew John's password, she'd invented it after all, and Harry had told her mum in case. John had liked the ring to it and it had been his password ever since. The mother typed in 'johnlock' and the phone unlocked. The wallpaper then changed again, now there was a collage of many photos of Sherlock alone, Sherlock and John together and stuff they'd done together. She gently touched a couple of the photos, that poor boy. It was hard for her, she just wondered how Sherlock's family were bearing.

The caring lady opened the last app and frowned at the paused video, cautiously she clicked play. She stared with wide eyes as she realised what it was, and as the video went on and on she began to sob, putting her hand over her mouth in shock and sympathy for the boys.

John came back and stopped "Mum?" He realised what she was doing and came over and snatched the phone from her hands "Mum that's my private phone!" He paused the video and glared at her.

She looked up through her tears "John I was checking because I'm worried about you, you can't watch this!"

"You shouldn't be checking up on me when I'm fine!" John threw his phone on his chest of drawers.

John's mum sniffed and wiped her eyes, she spoke softly "You're not fine, sweetie"

The sandy haired boy went closer and demanded "What did you say? Say it louder."

The woman was scared, her kind and gentle son had never been like this, and this was wrong. She spoke quietly again "I said.. You're not fine John."

"Not fine? Not fine? Of course I'm fine!" John threw his hands up "Why wouldn't I be fine!" He plastered a manic smile on his face as the tears began "Well I guess Sherlock, who happened to be the love of my life, killed himself not long back but hey ho, life goes on!"

John's mum shook her head "You're not fine John, look at you! You need _help_! Let someone talk to you! Me, your dad, Harry, anyone, just let us talk!"

"How _dare_ you say I need help!" Before he realised what he was doing, he'd grabbed his mother by the collar with one hand and was glaring dangerously into her eyes.

"John please!" His mother begged and squeezed her eyes closed, she hate to see her son this way.

"John!" The teen's dad appeared at the door and stormed in.

John's eyes widened with fear at what he was doing, what he'd become. He let go and backed away and turned around as he began to cry harder "He's not dead, he can't be dead, I love him too much"

John's mum let out a shaky breath as she held back her tears and looked at her son, something had to be done, she looked at her husband.

John's dad nodded "John. We need you to see a therapist." He put an arm around his wife protectively as the looked at the back of their son.

The sandy haired teen looked at the floor as he thought about it as he was sobbing. A therapist. That was how fucked up he had become. Great. "Ok."

* * *

** Thank you for reading! Stick with it for now, and we'll get to the happy bit eventually! Leave a review please? :) **


End file.
